


Fake Training

by LakynBacon



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakynBacon/pseuds/LakynBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Shepard played dumb trying to win over the affections of Thane, by telling him she was awful at shooting a sniper rifle? Does the trust gained in this relationship cease if he finds out about her lies? Marilyn Shepard and Thane Krios will fight for a love that's worth more that living for. It's worth dying for. Rated M for language and sexual encounters. Non-canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crawling

**Author's Note:**

> I have published this on FanFiction.net and have decided to publish it on this site. All characters and place names are from the creators of Bioware. Everything belongs to them.

His toned body keeps distracting me. Must not lose focus. Ah, what the hell, I will stare at him all I want. I am Commander Shepard.

And he is well, just the best assassin in the galaxy. I, being the flirt that I am, suggested that I needed sniper assistance, and Thane just decided that he would like to help. Too bad I actually am pretty decent at this, it actually is going to take effort to do make me miss shots. It is pretty great that I haven't taken him on missions yet, or else I would risk being called a fake, flirtatious commander.

"Shepard, stay focused, all I want to cover today is getting you to hit the target from at least one-eighth of a mile." I wish Thane would just continue to talk in his deep, dreamy voice. Too bad doing head shots in at least a quarter mile distance is something I can do in my sleep.

"So Thane, tell me, how exactly do you hold this?" Now that I think of it, this is going to be pretty fun. Acting like I don't know anything about the gun that has saved my ass more than I would like to mention is going to be a field day.

"Commander, do you really not know?" Thane questioned. I gave a slight nod. "Do you need me to help you then?"

"Of course not." Don't act too eager Marilyn, don't give anything away.

Thane then took the M-92 Mantis and put it in my hands, such a familiar weight, it took a lot of restrain to keep me from trying to put the weapon into position. He stationed his body facing in my direction and told me how to hold it, I just want to see when he will get frustrated and start touching me and showing me how to be positioned. So I hold it like a normal, unprofessional would.

"Shepard."

"Yes?" I try to act innocent. If Garrus or Tali were in here, then they would laugh their asses off.

"Move the stock closer in to your body and have the barrel of the weapon facing upward more, if you really want to hit someone." He doesn't sound displeased at all, and I don't catch any emotion in the statement either. I try to move it like he says. It is not how I would usually hold it, but I'll try to play along for the time being.

"Okay, Commander, the gun positioning looks good...for now. Body positioning is key in defeating your enemies. Stealth is a lesson we will get to another day." Body positioning now? So if I don't do it right, will he help and move my body in a way that he likes? Let us test this theory.

"Move your right foot back and keep your left forward. Try to keep balance throughout and hold your weapon as you are now."

"Next?" I say as I move my right foot back about 3 inches.

"Shepard, do you mind if I just take the Mantis away and move your body myself?" Thane said with that sexy monotone voice, again.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night."

"Commander, I do not believe I understand." He doesn't understand human sayings? I got this in the bag.

"Oh, sorry Thane, human saying."

Well this is a surprise, he just keeps staring at me like his internal functioning just died. His face looks so blank. This is actually quite hysterical considering that he always seems so kept to himself. I think he wants me to explain the saying to him. Nah, another day, have to keep him guessing.

"Yes Thane?" I am still trying to keep in character, although, this blank state is quite sexy on him. Wait, now you think he is sexy? From muscular body to sexy? What happened to you liking Garrus, Marilyn?

"Wait does 'whatever makes you sleep at night' mean?" His blank state has almost disappeared from his composure, but is still shown in his deep black eyes.

"I'll tell you when you have something to blackmail me with." I hope that didn't make me seem scandalous or like I have done something like this before. Tali and Garrus actually have suffered from my games of mysteriousness.

"Okay Shepard...now, continuing with sniper rifle lessons, let me move your body into the right posture. I am going to make you into a crouched state so that your accuracy will be better with the rifle, considering that it looked a little heavy for you. I need you to bend down but, not on your knees. That position is not good for fighting."

I almost come out of character after he said that. I doubt he understands what he just stated, but I do as I am told and get in the position I normally do when I use the gun. Or maybe I don't get what he meant...is there something else you can do on your knees that I am not aware of?

"Shepard, the form is okay, I do need to make adjustments to your legs though. The right leg is too far behind your back and can make you lose balance while fighting."

His hands grip my right foot and brings it closer to my back. This feels awkward and I wouldn't have tried this with the Mantis before. I _did_ say I wanted to know how to shoot. Learning a technique from the galaxy's best assassin may actually help me.

"I am going to hand you the Mantis but, hold it in a comfortable position for you. After we practice with your handling, we are going to the shooting range."

After he makes the 'needed' modifications, still a few things that I would not have done, we move to the range. I decide that I should ask him to help me shoot. I actually am quite interested to see how he uses the gun opposed to my method. I mean, it isn't just for that. _It will be fun to have another man to touch you again after all those years of being dead._ _It isn't intentional but, maybe we can have a relationsh_ —I suddenly stop in my walking and mentally slap myself. _Why would you think he wants to be interested in you, or even considers the thought? You know what happens when you try and have relationships with crew members, look at Kaiden. He was a douche bag and left you because of Cerberus, you even tried to tell the truth and told him it was because they saved you from the dead. Don't make anymore mistakes with crew members Marilyn!_

"Shepard, are you okay?" His sultry voice awakens my subconscious and brings me back to reality, thankfully.

"Yes, thank you Thane. I do need you to help me shoot. Could you help me holster it, and like, stand behind me and help?" Shepard the valley girl strikes again!

"Yes, Commander."

I don't think he is getting the hint that all I want to do is just be touched or have something—even a fling—with him. Well, this is only the first lesson anyway, maybe if we keep meeting we can get to know each other better, soon. But not romantically know him; well would you look at that, mood swings...mood swings everywhere. Do you want to be held by another man or not?

"Commander, you need to tilt your head more towards the scope. Shooting without it can ruin your accuracy."

"Could you move my face. I don't want to be off." He looks like he is debating on which way to move my skull and then proceeds to touch my scalp.

"Shepard, what is that stringy stuff on your head?"

"You don't know what hair is? After being an assassin for all those years, and you still don't know?" He shudders slightly at the mention of 'assassin', but after I finish asking he just shakes his head. "It mainly is keratin and it does have some oils on it, although that is just what makes it shiny."

He tilts his head in a nod and then takes his place around my body. I wonder why he doesn't ask more questions. Even Garrus asked about when he first came aboard the Normandy! I doubt that he has ever worked with a crew that actually wants to look after each other. I take note to ask him about this one day.

Placing his hands on the rifle and my back, helping me to aim in on the holographic enemies. The first place it looks that he is trying to get me to aim for is the chest, heart mainly. I try and take the Mantis down a few inches towards the crotch area, maybe trying to give a hint, maybe just to see a reaction. He doesn't seem to do anything but say that it wouldn't be a kill shot. Does he have Salarian in his family tree somewhere? It seems like he has no sex drive at all; I _did_ just recruit him so, that _has_ to be the explanation of him looking like his doesn't give a fuck. Or maybe he is gay! Yup, found the answer, but I still want to have some fun while I can. I mean I died for two years, can't a girl have some fun?

"Shepard, all you have to now is just shoot. I will warn you, the recoil may be too much compared pistols and assault rifles. Your shoulder may hurt tomorrow," Thane mentions.

I miss on purpose so maybe he might help me again.

"You _will_ get this Commander," He states with a burning confidence. The strength in the words make me feel like I need to make each shot I take count. I want to believe that this moment is just to two of us in combat, defeating anything that stands in our way. These feelings come as fast as they came and reality comes back into view with the recoil of the Mantis.

"Where did I hit?" I know it was a head shot, it is just muscle memory and a target that isn't moving. I didn't know until the rifle slightly punched my shoulder and chest that I actually twitched my finger on the trigger created a pulse of death from the Mantis.

"That was a beautiful kill Commander. Right on the skull," Thane suddenly stops moving and I look back and his whole face is blank. Is he having some sort of drell shock? Holy shit what the fuck do I do? Okay, what are your choices? Call Mordin or Dr. Chakwas. Who knows more about stuff like this? Oh fuck, oh shit, what in the name of Saren do I do?

Right as I am about to start a call on my Omni-tool, Thane looks back at me with a faint shimmer of curiosity.

"Did I happen to say anything while I was out?" He almost looks worried with that statement.

"No but, what just happened? Did you go into shock or have some type of drell thing I am not familiar with?"

"It _is_ actually a 'drell thing"'. Drell have perfect memories. We can relive any moment in our lives with perfect clarity. It's difficult to control at times. Some of disappear into...mm, let's call it solipsism."

"What do you mean solipsism?"

"When a memory feels as real as life, it's as valid as life. Thinking about a moment brings back the smell of cut grass, the warmth of another's hand on yours, the taste of another's tongue in you mouth. Wouldn't you rather lose yourself in such a memory than spend the night alone, staring at walls of metal and plastic? We lose ourselves in the good and the bad memories. So it is a win-lose situation. It helps when you're on missions." I never knew anything that he would say would be so poetic, yet, so tragic.

"Anyway Shepard, that is all I want to cover today. Beautiful shot and I hope to see improvement every time we practice. Tomorrow at the same time and still here, the shooting range?"

"Um, sure thing," I am too confused to say anything else. I also don't want to act like a prodding human.

He continues to take the Mantis disassemble it, clean it, and put it back into the matte black case. I don't want to linger so I go back to my cabin and take a long shower thinking about all that happened in the sniper lessons.

My fake training.


	2. Taking the First Steps

* * *

"Today's breakfast includes, for you Commander, fruit and cereal. I think we just got some regular Spectre-Os and Chocolate Comets if you wanted that." Gardner says sadly, but that is usually how he talks so I don't comment on it.

"Any milk?"

"Yea, skim or whole?"

"Skim and Spectre-Os, I feel like I'm getting a little chubby." I pat lightly on my midriff.

"Suit yourself Commander" He blankly states, and continues to pour the sad brown Spectre-Os into the dark black-gray bowl. He takes the jug of white, thin milk and splashes a little on the top of the cereal.

"Thanks Sergeant." I turn around and see a spot at the head of the table between my two favorite men on the ship: Garrus and Thane. So, of course, I take the seat and continue to drink and eat.

"Shepard, are we going to continue lessons today?" That voice is just like taking a small dose of drugs that will keep you high for a few seconds.

"What lessons?" Garrus chips in on the conversation, too bad he knows that shooting a sniper rifle, for me, is like a dog wanting to bark at a cat. It feels and looks like it is in my nature.

"How to shoot a sniper rifle." Thane replies and continues to eat his...I don't know what the fuck kind of drell food that is. Holy shit, did it just move?

"But Shepard is-" I violently kick him under the table and give him a stern glare that says to shut the hell up. "Shepard is really bad at shooting, are you sure you want to take this risk?"

I am going to have to talk to him about this. I am just glad Tali, or any other crew members that have seen me in action, aren't here. I am slightly pissed about what he said though.

"I haven't been assigned to her team, yet to know how to answer your question. By the way, how are calibrations going?" If that is a way that Thane tells jokes, I can absolutely not wait. Garrus is actually responding seriously with a flourish of words about his daily, hourly, and probably minutely calibrations. I get up to leave and Garrus gives me a serious look and tells me that I should urgently talk to him later, and I highly doubt that it is going to be anything about Sidonis. I make a mental note to come back in an hour.

* * *

I continue to go to the workout room to do my daily routine of a few hundred push-ups and three miles on the treadmill. I then do fifty sit-ups and fifty crunches. I remember the first time having to do so much of this exercise, my entire body felt like death if I even blinked. I had to practically drink pain-killers for the next three days. That was when I first joined the Alliance and I was this skinny girl with hardly any muscle on my body; the strongest muscle I had was my tongue.

The emptiness in the room is comforting because I don't have to talk while semi-torturing myself, I can listen to all the music I want and not a single person can make fun of me because of my taste in odd music. I tap my Omni-tool to turn the speakers on in the medium sized room and crank up the volume. When Cerberus made this vessel, I am really glad they decided to install sound-proof walls. Or else everyone on the Normandy would come in here and tell me to shut the hell up, mainly Mordin because he is always trying to concentrate or do a crazy scientific experiment. I can run or sit here toning my muscles and think about what Thane will make me do in the "training" today.

"Commander, Garrus wants to see you, very soon. He looks a little frustrated and confused." Joker always has to say something in the moments I am doing something somewhat important.

"Tell him I am exercising and will be out in about thirty minutes." I estimate the time that I will finish up in here and the time it will take me to take a quick shower. I totally forgot about that. I guess my mind was on the subject of Thane. This is getting too much, this is only the second damn day of training. _What is going on with you Marilyn?_

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me Garrus?" I fail miserably at trying to act like I have no clue what this is about.

"Thane? Do you have a crush on him or something?"

"He _is_ the greatest assassin in the galaxy and I wanted to see if I could pick up a few tricks."

"You could have come to me Shepard. I think you just wanted to see his ass." He leans back on his foot, and crosses his arms.

"Well, it is better than yours Vakarian."

"Haha, thanks. But, Shepard, seriously, what is this all about? You didn't even tell him that you are able to shoot!" He looks more confused than I have ever seen him. I haven't seen him look like this since he talked about Sidonis or Dr. Heart.

"I don't know yet, it is quite fun faking it though. Acting as if you haven't saved the galaxy before and then acting dumbfounded when holding the gun that made that happen. I mean, it wasn't the same weapon but, still a sniper rifle." I didn't realize why I asked Thane to do it in the first place, this thought strikes me and makes me curious what this Drell is doing to me without even trying.

"If anything happens between you to, I am not going to be the one to tell Kaidan _if_ we ever see him again. I will probably choke him before I do anything else though."

"Thanks for having my back Gare-Bear." I say as I turn to leave.

"By the way Shepard, I think Thane wants to see you now," Garrus says with a wink.

"Thanks and fuck you."

* * *

I make my way down the elevator to Engineering to go to the shooting range. Tali passes me in the hallway to get into the elevator, and if I could she her face, she would probably have a curious stare. I don't mind it because I am about to hold my baby, the Mantis-92.

"What are we going to cover today, Thane?"

"We are going to try shooting from the standing position from the same distance but, we are trying to hit more kill shots. The shot that you took yesterday was impeccable, and I hope that you are able to shoot like that again today."

With that, he proceeds to hand me the rifle and we do a quick review of how the hold the gun from yesterday. I wore my yoga shorts to put more emphasis on my little existence of an ass. Though, I doubt he notices because he only looks at my hands and face. Damn, I should have asked Garrus if he thinks Thane is gay. I have that on the top of my priority list for when I ask him next time he isn't doing those damned calibrations.

"Now Shepard, I am going to show you how I normally control the Mantis. I want you to watch closely and try and imitate what I did when I give the weapon back."

I advance to him and hand the prize over to Thane. When he places the rifle in position, he looks like a combat god. Throughout his heroic stance, his butt perks out and automatically I know he has a bigger ass than I do. I know Miranda goes prancing around in that joke of armor and everyone sees her arse. I mean I'm not a lesbian but, that ass is still just fun to look at. Just still, will I ever recruit anyone that has smaller breast or a smaller bum than me?

I am out of this thought by the thunder of sound emitted from the gun. The recoil hardly moves his body or his shoulder from its place and he fires again into the hologram enemy. Thane opens up his Omni-tool to see where his shots had landed on the target. I look over to see his results and both had inhabited the head of the body. He didn't take long to aim either but, the target wasn't moving so, maybe that's why. Or maybe he is just the best assassin ever; I have no freaking clue.

"Commander, I want you to practice shooting like I just did because, four times out of five, you will kill your opponent in combat with accuracy like that. I do want you to keep in mind that you are shooting a sniper rifle and not a pistol, so the recoil may be too much for you. I know you did just swell yesterday but, if anything starts to become too much, stop." For a top-ranked killer, he sounds so caring and at ease.

He takes a few steps forward and places the sniper in my hands. I carefully assemble it to point at the target. Thane stands behind me and places his hands around my body in various places to tweak the mistakes in my stance. Too bad firing a weapon can't be done with your boobs or your ass. Now that would be fun now that I think about it.

"Now aim carefully at the brain or the heart, preferably the head because you can never be sure how many hearts a Krogan has," Thane remarks while handing me a thermal clip to replace the other used one.

Missing on purpose is something that is fun because if I do, I do not have to be afraid of dying. Though, I do make most of the explosive rounds kill the opponent so I don't seem like a bad shooter. I finally stop shooting and we bring the results up. I made six out of my eleven shots hit the brain. Score Marilyn: 1, fake enemy: 0. Thane takes the rifle and brings it to the cleaning table.

"I want to show you how to take apart the Mantis, Shepard, then we will clean it and reassemble it. For when I am not able to accompany you in these lessons, I need you to know how to do this on your own."

He wants me to learn this for when he is not able to be here? Why is he not going to be able to be here? So many unanswerable questions.

I walk over to the small cleaning station on the opposite side of the room where Thane is already walking to. I am just so glad I they have a place to clean weapons so we don't have to go see that annoying bitch, Jacob. He always acts so stern when you try to ask him a question, it just gets annoying really quickly.

"Now we first take out the thermal clips, of course, and then take the scope of the top by switching this, on the side here, over. This makes the scope come right off the top," he speaks and points out everything he is saying out by doing this all at the same time.

"The next part is to take the stock from the back off, this is tricky considering the switch is close to the trigger. That is just another reason to remove the thermal clips. The barrels in the front have a safety button that you press on this side close to where the thermal clips go. Then we take the springs apart from the rest of the ignition area. After all of that, we are able to clean the interiors of the ignition site and inside the barrels. It all depends on what you want to use to clean them but, I just use advanced cleaner because I use the Mantis so often." He then proceeds to take his cleaning utensils and clean the gun slowly to make sure everything is how he likes.

"Okay, let me reassemble it—it is the same process, just backwards—and then hand it over to you to try"

In the Training Recruit Alliance Infantry and Navy (T.R.A.I.N.), I had almost beat the record for disassembling and then reassembling my sniper rifle. It is all muscle memory now so restraining myself from going my fast speed may be tough on me physically.

"So, how fast have you done this before," I question, knowing my fastest is rounded up to 56 seconds.

"Do you want to time me quickly?" He says with an indefinite smirk of competition.

I start to turn on the timer on my Omni-tool and count him off. His hands are swift and steady, and he does not fling the parts that he takes from the rifle everywhere. His expeditious motions make this seem like an art, a rare art only conquered by those who can survive. I start to look back at the timer and notice that it is at 43 seconds and he is almost done. If he beats me I am going to faint a little inside because it was hard for me to even get what I got and I didn't even beat the record of 52 seconds.

"Done," Thane proclaims as the timer reads 55.893 seconds; which, when rounded up, equals 56 seconds.

"That was awesome, Thane! I want you and Garrus to compete this week sometime. We can get the crew to come to the Armory, because there is more space, and we can make it a party!" The words come out my mouth before I have had time to process them completely in my mind.

"That sounds...inviting Commander but first let us complete this rifle assembly."

I do everything like I have been doing for over ten years but, I make mistakes here and there. I knew Thane was looking over my shoulder so I took one of the springs from the trigger area and asked him where it went and I handed it to him. His hand lingered slightly longer than normal and it gave me a warm rush of enthusiasm throughout my body. It felt like a spring day, where it is almost summer but it is still comfortable enough to stay outside and lay down.

After a few times of putting together the Mantis parts and then taking it apart again, we call it quits. Well, _he_ had to go because he has to go talk to Mordin about his Kepral's Syndrome, so it doesn't bother me.

"Thane."

"Yes Shepard?"

"Thank you for helping me," what I say is a serious statement, I truly am thankful for his kindness and hospitality towards me when I act foolish and stupid.

"Of course Shepard and would you put that back in the case?," he says while he blinks both of his eyelids.

"Yeah, I will clean it, too."

"Thanks Shepard, I owe you," Thane smiles and then turns to leave.

* * *

I make sure he is gone and I then stare blankly at the milky white, basic Mantis. My old one back in T.R.A.I.N. was a deep gray-black and it was destroyed on the regular Normandy. Saved my ass countless times and with that rifle, I made my 56 second record and I want to try _this_ Mantis out and see if I can overcome my other record. I start my Omni-tool's timer and continue to take the pieces away quickly while trying to imitate Thane's steadfast movements. Putting the machine back together is my favorite part because it feels like a puzzle you have to solve. A 500-piece puzzle with ten of the pieces gone but yet, you are still able to make the finished picture look presentable. This is how my life seems at times, when the Council didn't listen to me about the Reapers and it seems that they will never listen until the real threat has come. My life is a never ending maze filled with dead ends like Kaidan but, in the end I will always push through. I look at the Omni-tool and it reads 54.726 seconds. I beat my old record and Thane's record set today. I clean the Mantis like I said I would and return everything back to is case.

I turn off the lights as I leave and think about Thane helping me beat my puzzle faster than before.


	3. Tripping

"Commander?"

"Yes, Joker?"

"Tali wants to talk to you when you have time."

"Did she say why?"

"Something about relationship gossip. She had this jumpy tone in her voice, the type when she gets overly excited about something."

"Tell her that I will be there in five minutes," I already know what she wants to talk about, and I am dreading the talk.

I put on my civvies before meeting Tali down in Engineering. I fed my fish, and read a message from the Illusive Man. When I am done, I drag all the way to the elevator to make the long-ass trip down. I try and mentally prep myself, and then the elevator suddenly stops on the CIC level and, of course, Thane walks in.

"Good morning, Commander," Thane greets me as he presses the Crew Deck button.

"Hey Thane, how is the Doc?" I lean on the back of the elevator in-what I think-a sexy-looking position.

"Actually, I received a new sniper rifle, the M-97 Viper. I think for our next lesson, we should use it. It is a larger weapon so it can offer you better training. I had to go to Jacob to get it," He says as he holds up the long, black case. The black isn't even close to the dark beauty in his eyes.

The elevator makes a small beep to indicate that we arrived to his level. We say our goodbyes and arrange our next lessons to take place later in the evening. The only thing I hate was that I didn't get to mentally prepare myself for Tali's wrath. I turn the corner and walk into the Engine Room. I suddenly notice two figures, Tali and Kasumi.

Fuck. My. Life.

"Hey there Marilyn," Kasumi says in that devilish, comedic tone.

"I didn't know that you were going to be here, Kasumi," I keep my tone calm and cool.

"Shepard! What in the actually Hell are you thinking? I mean, seriously hi-,"

Kasumi shuts her up, thankfully. "Tali, I think we should talk about this near the drive core," she says while walking silently.

Tali and I make brief contact and we continue to follow Kasumi towards the core. For what seems like forever, we stare at each other, and I know we are all trying to find the right words to say.

"Tali, why are you overly upset about this?"

"I know that Kaidan is a complete loser and deserves to be shot in the feet but, you can't just cheat on him!" Tali is just about yelling by now. I have _never_ seen her like this!

"I am _not_ dating anyone, Tali! I just am having fun. No sex, no kissing, just flirting! Besides, he has the sex drive of a Salarian!" I try to keep my face stern during the whole conversation because, talking about sex around Tali and Kasumi was a little funny. Even though I have discussed my love life with Kaidan to Tali, it seems like years ago. _Actually_ , it was two...

Kasumi started to crack up at how silly we made it sound. Tali turned her helmet towards her and made a stance that said that she was pissed. If I could see her face, I think that she would be smiling, though. I start to slowly chuckle at all of it.

"Okay Shepard, I give up," Tali starts to lean her hands on her knees and giggle.

"Shepard, we really called you down here to see if you and Thane were actually dating and if you still loved Kaidan. I know that on Horizon he just cut you off but, you never know what will happen after this mission! He doesn't like Cerberus and that may be the only reason he is so frustrated. He thinks you are working _for_ them but, you are just working alongside them because they want the same thing you want. They are supplying you with people and resources to get the job done; not like the Alliance, who just shut you out and proclaimed you dead." Kasumi looks worn out from using so many words. I pause to just look at her and think about the truthfulness in her sentences.

I come to the conclusion that she is most likely right. I haven't considered Kaidan's side of the story enough to truly comprehend his thoughts. He most likely thinks that I feel like I owe it the Cerberus because they brought me back to the living.

"I just don't think that Kaidan wants me anymore," I reply while shaking my hand in the air in frustration.

"In all that time that you were dead, Kaidan didn't even try to associate with other people. He said that he wanted to keep you as his only lover. I think that if you talk it out with him you both may have your relationship together again," Tali says.

"But what if I want to end it? What if I want to start this life with someone new? It doesn't even have to be with Thane! It could be Garrus, or what if I suddenly turn lesbian and want Miranda?" I start to shout at Tali and realize that I have more than sexual feelings for Thane.

"Shepard, you should still talk to Kaidan and tell him that you are done. Or, tell him that you want to continue your relationship," Kasumi jumps back in to the conversation.

"I will organize a meeting with him soon so that we can talk this out. I do want you there, Tali, and I want to know where you think we should go," I suddenly think that I should talk to him as soon as I can finalize my thoughts on my relationships.

"I think that's a terrific idea Marilyn, and there is a dextro-friendly restaurant that just opened up on the Presidium that sells human food as well. It will be good for me and good for you and Kaidan as well."

We say our goodbyes and I travel up the elevator back to my cabin. I strip down to bare skin and grab my training uniform to put on. I run up the stairs and I my feet catch on the steps and I fall to the cold floor. My shorts, tank top, and socks fall with me and I catch a crumbled note on the ground out of the corner of my eye. I pick it up and start to read the contents.

* * *

Nothing-Kaidan Alenko

The days pass and I still cannot forget  
You left me with nothing  
No goodbye  
No note  
Nothing

I sit around  
My hours are filled with crying  
Food has no flavor  
Jokes have no humor  
Flying has no excitement  
There is an emptiness in my heart  
I have all but memories to remember you by  
You left me with  
Nothing

The girls I see  
Have nothing in comparison to how you  
Acted  
Looked  
Laughed  
Smiled  
Kissed

Marilyn,  
Come back  
Don't leave me with  
Nothing

* * *

The tears come faster than I can stop them. I stay there on the floor with liquid flowing from my swollen eyes. I read it again and again until my vision is blurred. Knowing how the note got there is something that makes a brief question into my mind. I push out anything in my brain because the headache that comes with crying starts to ping at my throbbing brain. I get up slowly and turn the shower on. The water streaming from the shower head blends into the tears that keep pouring.

* * *

I grab a towel and pat the wetness off my skin and quickly try to put my hair into a tight bun. I grab the note and put on my gym clothes so I can go to lessons with Thane. I totally forgot about him throughout the tear session I just recently had. The elevator takes its time making the way up to my floor. I find the button for the lower decks and push it at about 50 times.

I get there and take my immediate right and almost collide with a box of ammunition. The door to the shooting range simulator is open and I see the familiar black case from earlier.

"Good afternoon, Shepard. Is everything alright?" He looks at me quizzically and I look down at myself and notice that my N7 shorts are on backwards.

I start to blush, "I kind of just put my pants on backwards. My shower took too long and I was in a rush so…could you excuse me for a second?" He turns to give me privacy and I take the shorts off put them back on the proper way before anyone could notice.

"Well Commander, before we start, I wanted to ask you if you would like to have a few drinks at the Citadel with me next week," He says with what seems like an embarrassed look on his face.

"Yeah, that will be fine. Is there any particular reason why?"

"I have never been very close with any of my Contacts before and it is nice to have a friend. You have been my first friend in ten years, and it would be nice to know you more."

The few seconds I use to think about what he said seem too long. I feel like he asked me on a date but, he is a Drell and I don't know if this is a regular occurrence, so I treat it as a usual thing.

"Okay, I understand. So, anyway, what does the new rifle look like" I already know what it is going to look like and the recoil. I used it when I had to help Liara with the Shadow Broker.

He proceeds to open the case and grabs the rifle. He pushes the button close to the trigger to let the rifle open up. Thane continues to take a thermal clip and takes his time to put it into the chamber. He turns towards the simulator's main computer and arranges targets around the field. Thane then proceeds to take every single enemy down with clean headshots.

"I thought it would be really fun to try out more than just one weapon for sniping lessons. You seem to be doing perfectly fine with the Mantis, but I wanted to go to the next level and try more. So today's assignment is to at least get comfortable with the new rifle," Thane breaks the silence with his deep voice.

"Do you hold it like you did the Mantis?"

"It was built around the basic idea like the Mantis was so yes," Thane replies while typing on the simulator's computer, "Shepard, I am setting up about five non-moving enemies at a time. After a few are killed more enemies will appear to take their place. Do you think that you can handle that?"

"Of course, though, it may take me a while to get them all killed. Bigger things take me a while to get used to," before I realized what I said I see Thane almost break his stoic character and I start to laugh as I notice that he got it, too.

"Shepard, sometimes your best humor goes past your conscious state."

I smile at him and giggle quietly. I then holster the Viper and proceed to take down the computer generated targets. For the first target, I make sure to use three rounds on him. Then, I take one pull-of-the-trigger to take him down. I notice that Thane made the targets look like the Eclipse. He probably did it because I just went on a mission to get Samara and they were the enemies.

I make a small pattern on how I take each enemy out, but I do occasionally mess with the pattern so that Thane doesn't notice that I have developed one. Three-one-two-three-two-one is going in and out of my brain for the pattern. I sometimes put in a four in the sequence to have fun.

"Good Marilyn, now that you have that, I want you to be able to make kill shots with fewer than three rounds. That will be your assignment between now and our next lesson," Thane says while staring into my blue eyes.

"I'll see about it but, when is our next lesson anyway."

"I want to give you time to practice so I am declaring it to be in three days. Same time, same place. Is that okay?" Thane asks while making a small grin.

"I will check my long list of things-to-do and come back to you on that. I was planning on taking you and Garrus to get the Reaper IFF, though. I know that may or may not be a longer mission." I was seriously planning on doing that particular mission then to go ahead and get it installed onto the Normandy's systems.

"Wonderful, maybe you can actually use the Mantis on that mission. It will be fun to have three snipers together."

I hand the Viper over and he takes each piece apart less carefully than he did with the Mantis. I know the Viper did cost much more than the other equipment so I have no clue what is going on. I make a mental note to ask him about that when we go to get drinks.

"Thank you, Thane. I will see you then," I turn back to say before leaving.

"Yes Shepard, any time," he says while maintaining eye contact and then the door shuts and the staring contest is finished.

* * *

I find myself pushing the button to the Crew Deck. I try and remember why I wanted to go there and I can't. My feet lead me to Garrus's door and I knock before protruding.

"Hello Shepard it is...well it is really surprising to see you."

"Hey Garrus, I have to tell you. No, actually show you something," I suddenly start to look for the note but, I simply can't. I _know_ I brought it with me and…shit, shit, shit.

I turn rapidly and run as fast as these sneakers can take me. The elevator is occupied and I am trying to get it to hurry up by pressing the button harder and faster than I did before. The doors finally open and Thane walks out.

"I believe this is yours," Thane says and hands me the ratty note.

"Thane, I-," I start to pour out all of my emotions but as I turn to look at him, the door to his cabin shuts.

What the hell have I done?


	4. On the Floor

"Shepard! What's wron-?" Garrus can hardly get out his sentence before he sees me on the floor cradling the poem close to my heart. He bends lower and picks me up, not uttering a single word. He proceeds to take me into the elevator and pushes the button with his elbow for my floor.

The only thing that I can do is lounge in his arms and let the tears flow. These tears are not for Kaidan, they only fall for the loss of Thane.

Garrus gently spreads me out on the bed and fetches the blanket to topple over my sore body. He then gently sits in the chair across from my nightstand.

"I don't want you to tell me now but, soon. I need to know why you are so…gloomy and sad. Was it Thane or Kaidan; and what is it with that note?" His questions bombard me and all I am able to do is slowly pass the grey-white fragment to him.

He looks at it slowly and says, "How the hell was he able to get this into our quarters?"

I turn on my side to look at him in his small, blue eyes. Sometimes men have no clue what can make a woman suddenly feel like disposed garbage. I try to make sound release from my chapped, moving lips and nothing escapes.

He comes closer and grabs the glass off the table next to me and walks into the bathroom. When he returns, there is a glass of crisp, clear water in his hands.

"You must be exhausted from losing that much water; drink this," Garrus leans over me with the cup touching my lips.

I do as I am asked and I practically inhale the entirety of the contents. He sits back down and my vision gets hazy.

"Y—you, drugged…me," I can only say that before my vision blacks out, very slowly.

* * *

*Approximately one hour earlier*

"Garrus. Glad you came. Shepard hasn't been sleeping. Showing signs of fatigue and depression. Needs medication. Will listen to you." Mordin says impatiently.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Give her medication. Dissolve this in water. She will not suspect." He says while handing the Turian an aquamarine pill with a green line circling it.

"Uh, what will it do exactly?" Garrus says out of pure curiosity.

"Sleep. And boost self-confidence. Anti-depressant and sleeping pill mixed." Mordin says with a creepy yet, friendly smile.

Vakarian goes to the elevator and presses for the Crew Deck. Gardner asks if Garrus if he wants anything to eat and politely says no. With pill still tight in his hand, he makes his way up to the main gun. Garrus wraps the medication in a small tissue-like fabric a places it in one of the compartments on his armor. He then, of course, returns to the daily process of calibrating.

"How could you betray me, Marilyn?" Kaidan shouts to the wall, "How could you betray Ashley?"

He turns to look directly into my blue, swollen eyes. I have been crying forever, just sitting here alone waiting for him. And here he is, screaming and yelling at me.

"Don't cry for me not wanting you; cry because you choose the wrong path! Cry because there is no one to save you or love you when this is through." He says while turning away from me.

"That's not true and you know it! You are only jealous because I have found someone else that would treat me better and properly! You know half the shit I'm doing, Kaiden! So, get the whole "she betrayed me" shit out of your ass and act like a _real_ man! Come show me what you wanted to do to me before the mission to save the Citadel and defeat Saren." I yell at him with the same tone he treated me in.

Kaidan runs from across the room swiftly, and meets me at the lips soft and tenderly. He grabs my body and moves me towards the wall. One arm is pushing my back towards him and the other is lifting my leg on his waist. I keep my eyes closed, enduring the moment only using my sense of touch. We stay there, kissing for a while until we both run out of breath.

I open my eyes and I am met with deep, beautiful, brown-black eyes.

"Thane? What are you doing?" I am confused and I have no explanation to how this could be.

"You must choose, Siha. We both need to know who your heart desires."

* * *

Waking up sweating and breathing heavily, I look over at me clock. I slept for fifteen hours! Shit, I need to go find Garrus now.

I push away to covers rapidly and glide to the shower. Taking a short, hot shower, I hurry to find a towel. I leave my middle-length blonde hair down to dry. Rushing to have something covering my bare skin, I go to put on new clothes without the Cerberus logo.

I walk out of my door and go to the elevator, pushing the necessary buttons. When I reach Garrus's floor, I make sure that my face says "mean business". Everyone in my way moves out as fast as they can. Gardner doesn't even muster a hello.

I pound the door to the main gun and Garrus opens it. At first, he looks calm and then he has a surprised panic, probably because he didn't expect it to be me. I grab him by the mandible and throw him to the ground. I turn back and everyone in the mess hall is looking to see what is going on. I then go to the console and shut the door, keeping Garrus's mandible in my hand.

"What in the _hell_ did you fucking do to me Vakarian! Drug me?" I vociferate at him.

"Shepard, Mordin told me to do it!"

"Well, why in Saren's asshole would he tell you to do that?" I say in a toned-down holler.

"He said it was to ease the stress and to make you sleep!"

"Do I fucking look like I am stress-free right now? I look perfectly stress-free, right?"

"I don't know what to tell you! Talk to Mordin," Garrus says with a hint of pain.

I squeeze his mandible and let go. I then turn around and go into a fast-walk. The elevator is open and I press the button a few times to the CIC. I have the same look of death on my face as I go to Dr. Solus's room. Mordin sees me and then smiles and waves. I look at him dead in his orange-rimmed black eyes. His face has a mix of concern and fear.

"I will give you 30 seconds to explain," I state while keeping a completely stern face.

"EDI told me that you didn't sleep for 48 hours. I found a sleeping pill. I told Garrus to give to you. Results are not what I wanted. You were supposed to be stress-free," He says with his hand under his chin.

"You should've come and told me!"

"Dr. Chakwas said this was the best solution. I am sorry. Will never do again."

"I…I really have to go," I feel like I have to vomit. I have to express my anger towards him another time.

I run to elevator before Mordin can say anything else to me. I tell EDI to get me to a toilet as soon as possible. The doors open and I see myself at the Crew Deck. I feel the vomit coming and I rapidly choose right. The Men's restroom doors open and I collapse on the nearest toilet. I haven't eaten anything so all that comes up is spit.

I hear the doors open and my hair is lifted off of my shoulders. Right now, I don't care if the jackass Udina is in here trying to help me. I just feel like complete and utter shit.

It takes about fifteen minutes for me to stop regurgitating and I sit down on the somewhat clean floor. I turn to see who was helping me and Thane is there with a calm look on his face.

"Shepard, I heard someone in here and I found you. I couldn't get Dr. Chakwas because you didn't seem to stop. But, are you okay?" Thane says with his sultry deep voice but in a more careful matter.

"No…to tell the truth Thane, I…think that I like you," I say coughing throughout my words.

"Commander, I wanted to talk to you about this and the poem from Kaidan Alenko. I thought that you had, or still have, feelings for him. So, I didn't want to mess with you I wanted to let things go naturally. If you have a relationship, I do not want to interfere. Regardless of personal relationships, how are you feeling? You look like you urgently need to see Mordin or Dr. Chakwas," Thane says sweetly while maintaining complete eye contact.

"Please," I say clutching my stomach, "don't talk about Mordin right now. I also hate to ask this but, could you help me to Dr. Chakwas's office?"

"Yes, Commander," Thane answers and then picks me up.

I really didn't expect this; but, it is quite nice to be in his arms. His arms are so muscular and warm so I try to relax for the short trip to the doctor.

The doors open and Chakwas looks overly surprised to see me reclined in Thane's Herculean arms. She rushes up towards the two of us and instructs Thane to put me onto the bed.

"Shepard had been vomiting and I wasn't able to reach you when it happened. I hope there is something that you can do to help her get back on her feet," Thane tells the doctor looking from me to her gingerly.

"I will just give a few meds that will put her stomach at ease. In the meantime, could you ask Gardner for a small cup of cocoa spice tea; that's Marilyn's absolute favorite," Chakwas says while tending to me.

Thane turns to leave and Chakwas briskly turned to meet my eyes. I curl up into the Fetal position to ease my stomach and to get ready for her speech. She blocks my view from trying to see Thane in the glass and I suddenly turn my attention to the syringe in her hands.

"I know that you hate getting shots, Shepard; but, you need to know that I am out of pills for stomach aches and Medi-Gel doesn't fix nausea. This also will help with pain and it may numb your body, so that is why I have to use the needle. I also want to know more about you and the drell," she says in a motherly tone.

"He is just a crew member that I have a small crush on, nothing serious, not even a relationship. I am going to talk to Kaidan and I will bring Tali along incase anything happens. That reminds me, I should probably message him about that soon," I try to tell her that this isn't anything that she should be worried about. The main thing she should be worried about is my physical state, not my emotional.

"Well alright but, if anything bad happens, you certainly can talk to me over _another_ bottle of that Serrice Ice Brandy," she says with a smile.

Chakwas takes a small dose of Medi-Gel, to disinfect the area and to eliminate pain, onto my bicep. She then makes sure the syringe is working and carefully injects it into my skin.

You would think that after being injured and having to see her so many times that I would be used to it by now. It doesn't hurt but, the idea of something being injected into your skin just…bothers me.

Thane walks back into the room with a small tray that holds the cocoa spice tea, some honey, and a spoon. He takes it close to the table where I am sitting and asks Chakwas if I need anything else. She politely turns him down and he leaves.

I take the pillow from the bed and wrap my arms around it. I squeeze it tightly against my chest in hopes to help my stomach regain its well-being. Having the pillow on my stomach, I move my arms above it to reach for my tea. The tea has a constant rivulet of steam coming from the brim of the boring cup. The tea has swirls of black and brown but, with an undertone of slight pink-red. I take the spoon from the tray and open the container of honey. Pouring the honey into the tea makes the tea spin in slow circles and the honey sinks to the bottom. I stir the tea and honey slowly, looking to see how the color changes, there is now no red or pink undertones but, a brighter brown. It creates a beautiful yet, subtle tan color that reminds me of a desert.

I try to see if the tea and my life link up in a way. Before I died, I had a great life and relationship with Kaidan, being the red and brown. After the Collector attack on the original Normandy, being the honey, Kaiden left me and the red-pink went away. A new, brighter brown came to be and I am thinking that as either Thane or being alone. Maybe it could be a new start with Kaidan.

* * *

Typing the message to Kaidan had to be one of the hardest things I had to do after defeating Saren on the Citadel. I think the hardest was on how to say it was to him.

Hey Kaidan

Dearest Kaidan

Old pal

Old friend

Kaiddy Kat

So I altogether just decided that "Kaidan" was a good decision.

Kaidan

I know the past few years have probably been the toughest time of your life. Not because I was gone but, because you were dealing with new people and new enemies. I don't believe that you want to think about our old relationship with each other but, I need to sort things out with you.

I suggest that we should meet somewhere on the Citadel for lunch, how about Selarch's restaurant that just opened up? Tali is coming. I hope you can respond.

Commander Shepard

* * *

_Tomorrow I go with Thane and Garrus to obtain the Reaper IFF and Thane wants me to use my sniper so I can get used to using it in real life. I already know how to use it so it will be harder for me to hide my skills so I will probably just use my submachine gun and assault rifle._

_What if Kaidan doesn't answer you and you will never know who you should choose? If he does respond but, says no, you should never talk to him again. When he responds and says yes, you should act like life has treated you well._

_If Thane figures out this game you're playing, how will he respond? Do you think he will ever talk to you again?_

These are just some of the thoughts are going in and out of my brain during my morning physical routine. I just finished my few hundred push-ups and move on to the three-mile hike on the treadmill. Great, just enough time to process more scandalous information throughout the workout. At least this time I hopefully won't be interrupted.

My Omni-tool thinks otherwise as it glows, showing that I have a new unread message. I pull it up as I am running and it is a message from Alenko. This can hopefully put a few of my fifty thoughts an answer.

Marilyn

I wasn't expecting you to contact me at all since my outbreak of emotions on Horizon. I just didn't expect many of the rumors to be true and I didn't really have much to do except scold you.

I have to say that I was an ass, and it was not very "Canadian" of me. I want to make it up to you, too. I would like to meet there. Is next week okay for you?

Kaidan Alenko

I growl a little in disgust because I want him to stay mad at me so I can continue to be pissed at him. The rush of anger pushes me to go faster and faster on the treadmill. I pull up the music on my Omni-tool and demand something that will make me want to continue running at this pace. I find some type of music from before I died and make it play on the speakers. The rhythm pumps throughout my body and makes me feel a surge of excitement, something I haven't experienced since I became a Spectre. I feel like my body is vibrating with energy and I look down to see that my hands and body are glowing with a vibrant neon-blue. My biotics are flaring brighter and brighter with each pulse of the music and each step I take.

I feel alive and awake. More than when the Lazarus Project rebuilt me. More than when Kaidan and I were together and kissing. More than when I had the vision of the Protheans from the beacon on Edin Prime. I don't know why I am feeling like this. It is the same work-out and the same music I have heard before. What is causing this? Is it a side effect of the meds that Mordin gave me?

* * *

Returning to my cabin to take a much needed shower, I spot a note taped to my door. Scribbled on the front are the words, "Marilyn" but, in a different language. Thanks to my Omni-tool and its translator I notice the words and the language origin, drell. I take the note off the locked door and proceed to enter the code, 0-2-0-3, the day when Kaidan and I started dating. I doubt Kaidan even knows our anniversary. The thing is, I wouldn't have installed this before but, Garrus made me notice that I have to be more careful.

I place my water bottle on the table next to my ship models and throw my towel into a basket located in my bathroom. I merge to the right of my bed to towards the drawers and choose some slutty underwear. Still having the note in hand, I navigate my way to the bathroom and begin to deprive my body of the damp, sweaty clothes. I then take the note and read the contents.

* * *

The Beginning? By Thane Krios

I never thought that I would ever  
Have someone like you  
A friend,  
Leader,  
And student

But suddenly  
It could be the beginning of  
A closer relationship

We both had our pasts  
We still have our futures  
Though both of our futures are short  
I want you to know that  
I don't care how I spend it  
As long as it is with you  
Crew Member  
Or  
Lover

As long as the beginning of this  
Ends with you

* * *

I walk out of the bathroom, in my birthday suit, and place the note inside the first drawer of my nightstand. I kiss my middle and ring finger and place them on top on the note because drell have those fingers fused together. _My decision is going to be very tough_ , I conclude. Mainly because I can return to my old love life or Kaiden or I can bring a new beginning upon me.

Maybe Kaidan and I have nothing and, Thane and I have the beginning of a new relationship.


	5. Getting Back on my Feet

"Tali, I arranged a meeting with Alenko at Selarch's next week," I said nonchalantly, "I just thought that you wanted to know".

"You actually did it! I am so proud of you, Shepard. Do you have the message that you sent? Do you have the message that _he_ sent?" Tali's questions bombard me all at once. I start to blush with the sudden realization that I haven't marked his message as "read".

I open my Omni-Tool to reveal my outbox and see my message at the top. She snatches my arm and begins to read. Tali soaks the words in and then looks back at me. I continue to open the inbox where Kaiden's message is and Tali taps it before I do.

Her three fingers dig into my thin uniform and she giggles quietly. I start to tap my foot because she takes longer to read this shorter message.

"We have to go; is tomorrow okay?" She squeals in a high-pitch.

"I'm getting the Reaper IFF tomorrow, Tali. Besides, we both said that next week would be good," I respond in a motherly if not slightly irritated tone.

She grabs both of my arms urgently, shaking me, practically begging, "The day after? Please Shepard?"

Kasumi appears out of thin air leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. A devilish grin spreads across her face as she stands with one foot crossed over the other, elegance in her stance.

"Shepard, I think that this is a brilliant idea. Going to see your lost love and maybe recover a buried relationship. I might have a book like that in my quarters," Kasumi says in a sarcastic, yet caring tone.

"Tali, Kasumi," I say looking from one to the next, "I already decided that next week was best. I'm getting the Reaper IFF with Thane and Garrus so I may have my mind made up by next week and just go for a lovely lunch with two of my old crew members." I pause for a moment. "You never know, I could just have a "Friends with Benefits" relationship, or an "Elementary School" relationship where you don't kiss until after a year." The tension is clear in my voice.

"Whatever you think will benefit you the best Shepard. Anyways, I have to run some diagnostics on the drive core, so I have to go," Tali says, turning back to the console.

Kasumi and I say our goodbyes and I depart back up to the Crew Deck to see if I can get at least one more lesson with Thane.

"Shepard," Thane says in acknowledgment.

"I have come to ask you if we can warm up before we go tomorrow with Garrus," I state while I stare at the floor, "Do you mind if we have a quick lesson? I just don't want to mess up when we get out there."

His face brightens, a small grin appearing on his face.

"I will be delighted to help for the preparations. Are you able to use the Viper? It'll be the most successful for the mission tomorrow but, be prepared to bring your assault rifle in case we get into a tough spot," Thane states blatantly.

"Okay, do you mind doing it after lunch?"

"That's fine. I guess that I will see you then," he retorts.

I notice that his dark eyes follow me as I depart from his room. My breath is stuck in my lungs so I can maintain my cool. When the doors finally shut completely, a relieved sigh escapes from my chapped lips. I lean against the wall and my fingers tap against the wall. Thoughts flow in and out of my mind and all I can think of is my recent affiliations. I _need_ to be thinking about the mission but, of course, I am obsessing about men.

As I push up against the wall, Garrus appears out of the restroom. We make brief eye contact and then he energetically walks away from me.

"Garrus, we need to talk about what happened," I blurt.

Vakarian turns and starts to move his arms in an agitated manner. "What would you like to talk about, Shepard? Why you're seeing Kaiden after he practically stomped on your heart and left you? You keep going back to the asshole and are not able to see that you are perfectly fine with someone else!" He sags against the wall beside me, gazing down to the floor. "It just doesn't make sense, Marilyn."

My mind starts racing with what he is trying to tell me. _Why are you even trying for Kaiden! Garrus is right and you should listen to him. You should probably just quit men and go to women. Wait…who would win the arguments?_

"What are you trying to suggest, Garrus?" I snap at him.

"Don't go to Kaiden. You should choose someone that is close to you and can protect you. Someone on this ship is going to be the perfect match for you because we will all be against suicidal odds."

"So someone like…?" I am trying to get him to finish the statement, in hopes to see who he means.

"I—I think that you should choose someone that you have known for a long time. Someone that is strong, smart, and caring," he says with his hands behind his back, eyes still down.

"I have only known you and Tali the longest but, I don't think that I am a lesbian," I utter transparently.

"Marilyn, will you go with me on a date?" Garrus answers unashamed, eyes lifting boldly to meet mine now.

_Garrus Vakarian wants to date me? Okay so now that Cerberus rebuilt me, everyone starts to have a crush on me? I think they implanted me with milkshakes because all the boys are coming to the yard._

"I am not able to do Monday or Wednesday next week. So choose a date and tell me when," I verbalize so that it doesn't make it awkward. I rapidly turn to go see Samara before Garrus can ask me anything else.

"Shepard, it is good to see you."

"Hey, Samara. I actually came to ask you some questions about my biotics..." I trail off.

"I will answer any questions that you have, Commander," she declares, standing up.

"I was working out, everything was normal procedure, and my biotics flared uncontrollably. The same music, same treadmill, same everything! The only exception was a message from my old lover, Kaiden. I was angry at first but, then I just kept running. The biotics blazed a brilliant blue and I ran faster and harder. I think it was the medicine that Mordin gave me and that was for stress but, I just don't know," I walk over to the couch and let my head fall into the palms of my hands.

"The only medicine that could do that would be strictly for biotics so, I do not believe it was that," she stared at the ground. "Sometimes the strongest influences behind biotics are emotions. I remember when I was in love and my biotics flared every time I thought of my mistress. It could be that you still have fond memories of Kaiden and wish to carry out your mind's requests for him."

"Thank you, Samara. That may be the answer to my problem", I say with a troubled tone. Kaiden can't be the answer to this. It has to be something or someone else.

"If you need to know anything else I will be here," Samara said, cutting the conversation off.

* * *

With my short gym pants and my spandex tank top, I plan to make Thane a little excited. Not sexually…okay, yes maybe sexually but, I want to see if he is taking interest in my human body or my weird personality. So adding a little enthusiasm to both won't hurt anyone.

I finally arrive to the 5th floor and I take a strong right turn. Thane is leaning against the cleaning table on the inside and the Viper sniper rifle is to his right. I capture a visual image of him in that pose and suddenly feel a wave of excitement.

"Hello, Siha."

"What does that mean? I think I have heard it before," The dream suddenly reimburses itself in my mind.

"Not now, Siha, I will when I need to," Thane's smile is clear in his deep voice.

"I'll see about that," I retort with a "Kasumi grin".

"To help us all get prepared, will you spar with me afterwards?" Thane says.

"Could we get the whole crew to come down and watch us?" I say, knowing that Tali and Kasumi will watch.

"Why would you want that?" The timbre in his voice reminds me of a small child begging to just be with his mother.

"I want people to spar, too. For example, Wrex and Jack, biotics versus combat," Visualizing the two in hand to hand warfare was awesome.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go ahead and try to get you prepared for battle tomorrow," He hands me the Viper and then turns to the console for enemies.

I load a thermal clip into the rifle and then begin to aim for my pixilated enemies. The first fifteen pop onto the battlefield and I go straight into battle mode. Each bullet penetrates the enemies at an astonishing rate. The rifle jolts into my shoulder but, I feel nothing. I keep shooting and soon enough, all the enemies are eliminated from the field. My shots were well-placed because I do _not_ want my cover blown.

"Well done, Shepard. Although," his voice condescending, "I think that you are a better shot with the Mantis. It seems more suited for your body structure as well."

A pleased sigh escapes my lungs, "Do I need more practice?"

"I would recommend you try a few more targets; only this time, try more kill shots."

* * *

"That was more than just a few, Thane. It felt like you pit me against hundreds!"

"I only made you beat down 100, besides, you got the well-needed practice."

"Fuck you," I snarl.

Thane starts to laugh. He looks so relaxed and happy; sometimes I wish like I could feel that way all the time.

"Joker, tell the crew that we are going to spar tonight. Bets and biotics are allowed for this one," I mutter into my Omni-Tool.

"Are you sure that you want to do that? The last time that you allowed bets, Zaeed almost destroyed Garrus for beating him." Joker sounds slightly unsure.

"That makes it all the more fun!" I say reassuringly.

After about 20 minutes of setting up the sparring arena and getting all of the crew down, I get into position. Thane only wore pants to "help him move around easier" but, I think it was just a distraction for me.

"I want a good, clean fight," Miranda says, being the referee of the sparring.

"It's Shepard, Miranda, do you expect it to be a bad fight?" Garrus sneers.

Miranda ignores his comment and begins to count down, "Three…Two…One, fight!"

Thane and I watch each other carefully. His right foot starts to pick up from the ground but, I am much faster. I block it and try to kick him back. Thane's hand dives in and grabs my foot. He twists it before I realize what he is doing and I try to push it back against him. He holds a heavy grip and sends me forward.

I ball my hands into fists and roll on the mats. My back is exposed to him so I turn quickly. His eyes meet mine and they show a challenge.

My biotics flare and energy flows through me. I charge Thane head on and drop down at the last second. My foot goes in the air towards him and he attempts to jump over. I collide with him and he falls forward.

The crowd starts to howl with "Ah's" and "Ow's". I gather myself up and I see that Thane is on his knees. His face is turned towards the floor.

"Thane, what did I do?" I am so oblivious.

"Derived me of children," He says through a choked, weak laughter.

I suddenly know where my foot had landed. My cheeks are met with a sudden rush of blood.

"Shepard, I think that you need to take him to Dr. Chakwas or Mordin," Tali says.

My feet walk to his fallen body, "C'mon Thane, I gotcha."

Krios's arm wraps around my shoulder like a snake trying to suffocate its victim.

_I must have hit him hard for him to act like_ this _._

We both wobble to the elevator and I push for the Crew Deck.

"Siha, this may not be the best time to ask this but, will you kiss me?" The question hits me like a nuke. I wasn't going to decide until next week!

He obviously doesn't want to know because his tender lips collide with mine. Thane seems to have "forgotten" his injury because he is able to stand without support. Both of his strong hands grip my hair and neck.

My lips melt into his and I feel amazing. There is a blue light coming from outer corner of my vision and I notice that my biotics are sparkling. Thane notices too because he stops and looks at me.

"Are you okay?" He asks with a caring tone.

"I—I really don't know, yet. I'll have to get back to you," I state without looking into his eyes, "I'm going back to watch them spar." I press the button. Looking up, I see him keeping eye contact.

* * *

~Thane Krios POV~

_Why in the name of Arashu did you just kiss the Commander? You haven't made friends with any of your contractors before, why now? She could never love a dying man!_

_But, she did kiss you back. She also said that she would go on a date with you. Could she be interested in you?_

_What about that Kaiden? Does she still want her old lover? I tried to make a poem of my own to show her that I was just as witty._

I drag my legs into the cot and think about her lips. They tasted like some sort of human dessert dish I have had before; I think it was called ice cream? It was just delicious and smooth.

I wish I didn't have to fake my injury, though. Sometimes I desire to tell her all my feelings. How I haven't wanted another woman like her since Irikah. Wednesday…I _must_ tell her.


	6. Combat Boots (Part 1)

The red lights cast upon my blue armor. I hand-painted this baby with added N7 detailing and I have never been more proud of my handy-work. The Widow is so beautiful and intricate.

How will Thane not notice the difference in the rifle I choose? It is much larger and has a more vigorous recoil. I _did_ get it on the Collector ship before I recruited him, so I decide the truth is the best way to tell him.

Suddenly the Normandy shakes and my legs almost fall to bits under the force. I shift right and left while maneuvering myself to the cockpit.

"Joker, what is all this?" My anger shows through me.

"The wind is roaring up to 500 kph," He shows little signs of worry, "There seems to be a second ship alongside the Reaper although, the ladar paints its silhouette as Geth."

"I can only guess that is the reason the science team stopped reporting in."

A few moments after the ship has rattled, it becomes stable. "I'm certainly not complaining but, what exactly just happened?" I am clearly unsure.

"The Reaper's mass effect fields are still active; we just managed to pass inside of their envelope." I turn away from Joker to go and see if Garrus and Thane are ready. "It's like the eye of a hurricane, huh?"

* * *

"I see you chose the Widow this time?" Garrus acknowledges my choice of weapons.

"It is told to be one of the best and for me, being _new_ to this, had to bring the best," I have to emphasize so that Garrus doesn't forget.

"Be careful, it does have more recoil than the weapons we have trained with. I am uncertain if it was a good choice for you to bring it," Thane says to me, under the tight mask.

"I will, although, I have added some modifications to aid my disability," I say trying to reassure him. I have brought it with me on a few missions before this one and it is way better at getting kills than my other weapons.

We round the corner and come to wall safes and a video log. I play the video log before I have to bypass the safes.

/log/

"The airlock has been installed at the far end of the hold section," Dr. Chandana says, "We have begun pressurization for shirtsleeves work. The crew is edgy. I reassure them it is mere nerves. A superstitious reaction to what this hulk represents-the corpse of a vast, ancient life form. Privately, I cannot deny the atmosphere. The angles of the walls seem to press down on you. I find myself clenching my teeth."

/end log/

"I don't think the scientists were used to this. It could've made them crack under the pressure," Garrus remarks.

"We need to investigate further," Thane puts in.

I walk ahead before them and come upon another log. This Cerberus scientist is unidentified, "We finished cataloging specimens A203 to B016. No evidence of active nanotechnology noted. Dr. Chandana believes they would have decayed over the last 37 million years. There's not enough data to support his claim. He asserts that the truth is "patently obvious." I am...concerned. Chandana has been staring at the samples _for_ hours. He says he's "listening" to them."

"Could he have been indoctrinated?" I suggest.

"How would he have been indoctrinated on a derelict Reaper?" Garrus makes a valid statement, "Is their technology _that_ advanced?"

"Could be possible. We have learned so much since we defeated Saren," I say understandingly.

The door opens up and my feet suddenly come out from under. "Normandy to shore party!"

"What was that, Joker?" I say into my earpiece.

"The Reaper decided to put up kinetic barriers I don't know if we can get through from our side," His voice quivers.

"We are trapped inside of it," Thane says, holding his Mantis on his shoulder.

"We'll have to take the barrier generators down from in here. Do you have any suggestions to where it could be at?" I try to sound like I have everything under control.

EDI decides to pipe in, "At the moment of activation, I detect a heat spike in what is likely the wreck's mass effect core. Sending the coordinates now." My Omni-Tool glows a bright orange and instructs me where to go. "Be advised, this core is also maintaining the Reaper's altitude."

"So when we take them down to escape, the wreck is just going to fall into the planet core?" I say, with sudden realization.

"So that probably means that everyone dies. Great!" sarcasm is deep in Joker's voice.

"You are probably the only helmsman that could get us out of here before it reaches crush depth. We will watch for survivors and try and get as much data as we can. Stand by."

"You got it, Commander."

Mutilated bodies cover the floor. Black and red blood is sprinkled around them. No clothes or weapons surround the corpses.

"This is worse than we imagined," Thane says.

"It makes it harder to believe any of the science team survived," Garrus adds.

A work log is on the handrail across from the forms on the ground. It appears to be two different scientists in a small, claustrophobic room.

/log/

"You're married? You never mentioned that," the scientist on the right says.

"Katy had anger management issues. When my brother got married, the best man tried to hit on her. She kicked him down the church steps," the left one laughs hysterically.

" _What?_ Katy's my wife! I must have told you the story," He seems alarmed.

"No, I know my wife. I remember-that was the only time I saw her wear stockings," He talks with his hands.

"Yeah. The kind with the seams at the back. That's what I remember, too," The scientist doesn't have any fight left in his voice.

"What the hell is this? How can we remember the same thing?" His face falls into the palm of his right hand.

/end log/

"This place affected their minds-fused them together," Thane comments.

_Could this have happened to Saren and Matriarch Benezia on Sovereign?_

I walk to the right and notice explosive barrels lined across the sides. Husks start to maneuver themselves onto the platform. My sniper is out in my hands before they can get to my squad. My visor helps me pinpoint the best placement of my shots. My crew helps me eliminate these abominated beings fast.

"That may answer our earlier questions," Garrus says with sarcasm.

"I thought the Geth made the Husks?" Thane seems slightly confused.

"I guess this just confirms our suspicion of the Reaper's involvement," I already was sure of this claim but, to be fully knowing is better.

More Husks appear on the sides and Thane pulls them into the air. My instincts tell me to use the Widow but, I know I am being watched so I set fire to them, using Inferno. The ashes and small limbs fall like rain.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," I mumble under my breath. Most of what burned into my memory at Mindoir, that wasn't death, was my religion. In all the tragedies of today, most people discard of beliefs but, I try to practice mine when I can.

/log/

Amongst the battlefield we come upon another work log. "Third day with this headache. You'd think that Chandana would let me have a few hours off. Dammit!"

"What?"

"That thing that just...gray thing! It disappeared when I looked straight at it. Came out of the damn wall! Where we took off the panel."

"I didn't see anything. You should lie down."

"I'm telling you, this ship isn't dead. It knows we're inside it." He walks away, seeming to process the information.

"Calm down. Now I'm getting a headache."

/end log/

"That gray thing, that they mentioned, was probably a Husk. Although, I am curious why it didn't bother to mess with them," Garrus says.

The ramp inclines and when my eyes reach the floor of the next platform, I see speeding bullets buzzing across.

"Could it be survivors of the science team?" I ask my group.

"It is very unlikely," Thane mutters to himself.

I turn around and come face to face with a much larger room. My squad assembles themselves behind cover after Husks and Abominations make way towards us. My Widow is already positioned on a Husk's face. My finger itches just a millimeter and the creature greets the floor.

"Good shot!" Thane yells.

Two Scions come around the corner and start the pulse their weapons. I don't get in cover in time and my shields are decimated.

"Cover me!" I shout to them.

Both of the men come to my side and before I know it, my shields regenerate and the battlefield is empty. A sight across the room catches my eye and so I drag my feet rapidly over to it.

"Do you see how the room is arranged? It's like they worshipped these bodies," I mutter to myself.

"These were the things they used to make Husks, Marilyn," Garrus decides to talk, "Your people call them dragon's teeth. Mission reports said that they were used on Eden Prime."

"No sane person would want this. It doesn't seem right," Thane sparks confusion.

"All the mission logs, so far, have showed the scientists going crazy. Hearing this, or seeing that; it is most likely that they were being indoctrinated," It is so disturbing how they used their people, "We cannot help these people now. We won't let the machine use their corpses like this."

* * *

I retrace my steps to the next door and another appears behind it. The door behind us closes and an announcement fills my ears, "Please stand by. Equalizing pressure with exterior conditions. Remember, safety is everyone's concern. We have gone five days without a workplace death."

A humorless chuckle releases from my lips.

* * *

The area is empty of enemies and I tell Thane and Garrus to go ahead to look for supplies. I stay behind to investigate a Cerberus shotgun and all at once Husks appear at my back. Before I am able to do anything, the sounds of sniper shots breath into the air. I turn to see if Thane or Garrus saved me and instead, receive the sight of a Geth coming from out of cover.

_So now we're fighting Geth, too? Fucking awesome._

"Shepard-Commander," the Geth speaks. He then turns around and leaves.

"When did Geth start talking?" Thane is the first to speak after a long silence.

"That is the first time I have seen anything like that," I swallow my fear, "Why didn't the machine attack?"

"We can research that later, I just want to get the hell off this thing," Garrus whispers.

As soon as he finishes, Husks and Abominations slither out to kill us. The three of us work in unison to defeat them and we walk further ahead. More of them appear along with friends, three Scions. Thane was too busy trying to reload that a Scion killed his shields.

"Get in cover, Thane!" I yell.

Before his shields can rejuvenate, an Abomination explodes near him.

"Thane is down!" Garrus turns to bark at me.

I am already covered in Husks and am not able to save him, yet. My hands are skilled enough with the Widow and I don't hesitate to show my true talent. A perfect headshot here and an explosion of Inferno there. Every single bullet penetrates an enemy. Soon enough, the enemies are down to a Scion and an Abomination. My visor targets on the Scion's sack, "Garrus, use a concussive shot on the Scion! I'll deal with the Abomination."

The creatures explode in almost accordance. "Good shot, Shepard!"

I run over to Thane, ignoring Garrus. My Omni-Tool distributes the Medi-Gel evenly on his wounds and burns. Soon enough, he is conscious and his beautiful eyes greet mine.

"When we get back to the Normandy, we need to have a serious conversation," His voice reeks of anger. Thane stands up, not waiting for me, and walks away.

_Oh fuck me._


	7. Combat Boots (Part 2)

Pulse racing like a horse, eyes fogging up more than after a storm, ears ringing, palms dripping with perspiration, and all I can do is walk away from Thane. My dry tongue feels like a stranger inside of me. I want to crumble on the ground because I know that he has become aware of my selfish game. I could have just told him the truth! I could have just opted out and just let my heart rest with Garrus or Kaiden. All that my body can seem to manage now is walking, and even the ground seems to shake with sadness.

Or it could just be that we need to get the fuck out of here.

"Are you okay?" Garrus eyes me. "I've never seen you sweat so much after a fight like that."

My armor blocks contact for me to touch my own skin but, I am able to see myself on Garrus's torso plate. My cheeks have shiny streaks all over and I realize that I was crying.

"It's...it's nothing, don't worry about it," a fake smile widens across my face. I don't feel fine. I want to just crawl into a ball and cry! How could I screw up something so easy for Commander Shepard's standards. You defeated fucking Saren and Sovereign but, yet, you can't seem to fucking hide a secret from a crew member.

I just need to shoot stuff to get rid of this saddening anger. Thankfully, Husks pour out in pairs towards me. Before any of my team reacts, I use Inferno on them and it completely diminishes each of them. My hands have a blue tint, again, and I don't know what to think of it this time.

Anger now? My biotics flare in anger _and_ love? Great, just fucking dandy.

I guide my legs further down the path and come to the entrance of the lion's den. Scions, Husks, and Abominations galore! I trade my Widow for an assault rifle so I don't have to drown my endless thoughts in guilt. I use the biotics to my advantage and punch a powerful warp out of my body. The Husks fall, like there was too much gravity, and the Abominations soon explode each other from the impact. The Scions are still in the way of me getting towards the IFF, so I take out my Missile Launcher. No need to prolong the fight and stay in this tense place between reality and fiction.

The last Scion breaks away my shield before he takes a bullet to the sack. Adrenaline pulses throughout my body, even though there is no potential threat, and I race towards the doors. _Shwoosh_ _._ The room is smaller compared to the rest of the derelict Reaper, and it's brighter. A single console resides in the middle and on it lies something that looks like a datapad. I scan my Omni-Tool over the item and it seems to be the Reaper IFF.

"That's all there is to it?" Garrus mutters, "Strange."

Thane remains in a stony silence, his dark eyes revealing nothing.

I drag on to the next room with my team at my back and we are greeted with a kinetic barrier. The mysterious talking Geth is on the other side of the room, with a pile of Husks behind him. It seems to notice the increasing number of hostiles and stops the process on the console to shoot the closer enemies down and retreats back to what it was doing. Suddenly, the barriers drag down from the ceiling and my squad and I are able to attend to the much needed business, but not before the Geth is knocked down by a Husk. Just then, more of the creatures pour in from the platforms on both sides of the slither of a walkway. My team and I assemble into a triangle-like shape to barge through them.

The wave of oncoming monsters has ceased and the Reaper Core's ass is hanging out right for my gun to just point and shoot at it. An eyelid for the core shut around it and more of the shitholes came piling in to destroy us.

"Any thermal clips around here!" Garrus yells as I go empty. My eyes search around the hordes of zombies and I find some next to a laptop.

"Left side of the Reaper Core! I'll cover you," Thane decides to come along for a quick refuel and we assume a formation around each other. I quickly tap into the laptop to get access to a few hundred credits while I'm at it.

In the midst of it all, the Core opens again. Thane and Garrus watch my back while I attempt to destroy it. And just like that, the damned thing closes, leaving me to wait. My crew is on the middle walkway and I run to the other side to steal some thermal clips. Reloading and stocking up, a Husk grabs me from behind, cutting off the air to my lungs. The sudden delay of oxygen makes me weaker and I am unable to fling it in front of me. A faint, distant noise from a Mantis and the Husk's grip loosening, lets me know that either Thane or Garrus saved me. My neck swivels to see Thane turned towards my direction, although I'm not able to maintain eye contact as Abominations surround him.

My feet schlepped me up the slope back to the console in time for the Reaper Core to spread it eyes for our incoming barrage. A final push and it is annihilated. All that is left to do is investigate the Geth, something that must be done quickly.

"Tali is going to flip her shit if we take that on the ship," Garrus says, as his feet try to move with the stirring vessel.

"We need to take it, Garrus! Tali said that no one has found a fully intact Geth," I start to pull the object off the floor and more of the Husks pour in. Thane helps me with the other arm and we run to get to the Normandy.

"Open the portside airlock," I demand Joker and he pulls up next to us with the airlock open and ready.

Thane and I push Legion to the other side and Garrus goes next. I shoot at the oncoming Husks in hope to get Thane on next. He seems to acknowledge the gesture and leaps for the Normandy. Little gravity helps me fly across but, not as swiftly as Miranda, the Cerberus cheerleader, would have done.

"Go Joker, we're clear!" Before I know it, I am already rushing to my quarters. I don't want to deal with politicians, friends, or just anything in general. I want to just stare at the few malnourished fish in my aquarium and sleep. Well, right after a long, boiling hot shower to clean the bacteria and other thoughts of today off.

Although, _of course_ , armor has to go in the fucking armory. So I have to see the Cerberus shit Jacob and strip down into civvies. Good thing I have a dirty clothes chute in my own quarters, showing any inch of my skin to him is...displeasing to my dignity.

"Hey Shepard," He says in an awkward tone.

"Yes Jacob?" Not this shit again. I unhook my torso plate off and put it in my locker and start to work on arms.

"I needed to know if you could help me find a distress call that was sent out by the ship my father was residing on. He was listed as MIA for the last ten years and the incoming message is recent."

"Send Joker the coordinates, we will look for your father. Although, you are on a waiting list after a few people." The locker door shuts and fills the room with a loud bang.

"So you help the other crew with their problems?"

"It seems no one wants to help me with mine so I just do other people's...complications," My feet glide me through the door and I fail to hear anything else he wants to say. I am already stabbing the button for my floor when my mind races to make me feel miserable.

_"When we get back to the Normandy, we need to have a serious conversation," Thane's face shows more emotions in one second than I could have ever imagined. He is pissed about me not telling him the secret. He...hates me._

The simple sound of the elevator's ding brings me back to reality. I start to take my shirt off when I walk in and see that my fish have died...again.

"More shit Commander Shepard has to deal with."

The door to the bathroom opens fast and I throw my shirt in the laundry basket. It is overrunning with items and I can't find anymore fucks to give about the situation. My bra, undies, and pants are next to be discarded and I turn around to face the shower. I tap the interface to turn the water on to the highest setting this ship can handle. A cooling sensation skewers my back and legs, then the rush of Haestroms's sun beats down on me. Deep purple, dried blood becomes a rosy pink and falls into the drain. Every thought about today seems to rush off of my skin and my insanity dims down.

My face drifts downward and I start to see new blood trickle down my hands. The fists that I had bunched up had caused my strong nails to dip into my skin. Memories of the knife comes back into my mind, taunting me of who I was on the streets of Earth before.

_You know what that did to you, don't do it again. You almost didn't stop last time, you could have died. You don't need to resort to that. You need to...do it one more time to soothe the pain. Just find the old blade and place it on the skin, like you have done hundreds of times before. You can be sane by only doing it a few times. No harm, except physically. Although, your emotions will be healed, remember how it worked when he..._

_No! Stop! You can't think about that...boy, who played with you and...used you. Stop! Don't do it, Marilyn! You are better than this!_

I grab the nearest item to make my brain switch to a new track of thoughts.

"Makes hair shiny and new! Infused with Element Zero, so you can look 20 to 200 years* younger! *Not made for all Humans and Asari.*"

"Shepard, you have been in there for twenty-five minutes longer than your average. Are you okay?" EDI says, through the speakers.

"I-I just need some sleep," My lies are thicker than Gardener's "Grandma's Creamy Potato and Cream Soup".

"Logging you out, Shepard."

My fist slams into the wall and I release a moan that not even EDI can hear. I turn the water off and clean up, not even bothering to put on clothes.

I need to sleep. No drug-induced sleep but, a real warm, long rest. And, as soon as my head hits the pillow, I am out.

* * *

I awake from the dreamless sleep and forget that I am in the nude. Although, the cool, stale air on my skin is a great feeling as I rush to put on a uniform without the damned Cerberus logo. My email is loaded with messages from Kaiden, Garrus and Thane.

"Marilyn,

Wear comfortable shoes and something nice. I am taking you out for a night full of drinks and surprises. I will be at Harrock's Bar & Club. I cannot wait to see you there.

Garrus"

"Shepard,

I need to talk to you about who you are dealing with. They are bad people and I just don't know if I completely trust you, yet. No hard feelings, I just am still trying to manage from when I lost you. You meant everything to me and then you died. I sincerely miss you and I really am happy to see you again. I just hope it is the real you.

Kaiden"

"Commander,

I hope you are able to talk today. My frustration got the better of me on the mission and I really need to converse with you about some things. Please reply with a good time that you are available, we can meet anywhere you would like.

Thane"

So three men with three different things on each mind. One just wants a date, the other doesn't think that I am the real me, and another wants to talk about my own shitty lies. At least they don't all want sex. I need to get things sorted out with the man I liked the most.

"Thane,

Meet me in my quarters in the next ten minutes, if possible. I really need to tell you some...news.

Commander"

* * *

My footsteps on the floor seem inaudible to Shepard's ears. I shouldn't have come here and I can quickly turn without alarming her. Although, she does need to apologize for her lies. She could have just told me that she wanted to talk. She didn't have any excuse to just...do that to me.

"Thane, I didn't expect you to be a few minutes early," not even a faint hint of surprise.

"I have a lot to tell you, Commander but, all I want from you is an explanation and an apology."

A cold, hard second passes between us. "I kinda..." Her mouth cannot seem to form the words and we are left, yet again, in a cold silence.

"Please just say it, you won't be embarrassed by telling _me_ the truth."

"I kind of thought that you were hot and I wanted to know you better. You're the galaxy's best assassin and that can fascinate someone like me who goes for all the douche-bags. I did it so I would have an excuse to get close to you. I still want to complete the training with you because I actually have learned a lot and you are pretty nice looking in leathers," Her eyes snake over my body gracefully, "I am deeply sorry for not telling you soon enough."

"And the note from Kaiden? Did you place that around me so that I would be jealous?" My voice shows more emotion than before.

"You were jealous? I mean-no, that fell from my uniform when we were training. It somehow came into my quarters. He was a mistake and I do not love him anymore." Her strong voice drifts into only a soft whisper.

"I did not mean to make you relive his influence. I have just never connected with anyone after the death of...never mind. I-I really do not want to talk about her right now," Shit, Thane, what are you doing?

"I understand but, are we still up for lunch together? I would like to talk without having to hide," Those precious blue eyes stare into the dark, grey floor.

"I would like it if we still go to lunch," our eyes meet for a split-second and then she looks back at the ground, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, "I do _need_ to talk about something serious while we are alone." Her body tenses only slightly and our eyes greet each other once again.

"Tell me what you need," The tone is not demanding but, careful and soft. It is like a flower waiting to be pollinated.

"My son, Kolyat," I have to turn away so that tears do not appear. This is a _very_ touchy subject for me to encounter with Shepard. After all of these years of having all of my emotions bottled, I feel the need to tell her everything. "He is going to assassinate someone, a political figure. I left a box with information about myself to be given to him when I died, and as you can see, I am alive. The holder of the information released it early and Kolyat is trying something that he shouldn't even know about. I am ashamed of my past and I only hope he doesn't descend into the horrors I did." A resistant hand rests on my broad shoulder.

"I will do everything I can to make sure that this doesn't happen to him. The politician will not be harmed and I will make sure that Kolyat will not receive any harm."

"I can never be able to thank you enough for your assurance but, I will not be able to rest until he has been taken care of," I turn around and smile at her with small puddles underneath my eyes. My arms surround her and pull her warmth to me. Fused fingers trace O's into her civvies and she seems to lean into it.

"I do not know if I will ever be forgiven for my actions but," she pulls away and seems to look into my cruel, corrupted soul, "I like you. It isn't something that I can hide anymore and I don't know if I will ever be able to like anyone else. You understand me and keep my stress and troubles at ease. No one else is like you; you keep me going."

Marilyn blushes and beams at my parted lips. She shuts her eyes and hesitates to kiss me but, I turn my head so that she only brushes my cheek. Shock seems to overpower her emotions when she comes back to face me. "Shepard, I cannot do this now, I need some time to think. Do not think that I am backing away from us. I just really have to think about this."

Just like that, and I am walking out of her quarters to go meditate. I really wanted to kiss her; more than I wanted to with Irikah.

It seems that our friendship is moving on to more than I could ever think.


	8. Ale, Tea, and Consequences

The pale figure in the mirror looks so awkward without sleek, strong armor covering the majority of its skin. Even the new brand of mascara looks awkward on their eyelashes.

"Tali, I don't look anything like myself," I am beyond frustrated and my voice shows it.

"Oh Shepard, you look like a model! Just maybe not those jeans and change the color of the shirt," Tali couldn't lie to me about my terrible fashion even if it was just to go out for a minute.

My brow furrows. "So...no yellow?"

"It is already burning my eyes from looking at it. Where did you get it, the elderly section at the Citadel?" Her quiet laughter fills a small part of the room, and I stand there with my foot tapping.

"It was a gift from Dr. Chakwas, Tali. I wasn't just going to say no and be mean about it! And, I do have a better selection," I draw closer to my closet and push the doors open to reveal very few shirts.

"Go with the navy blue V-neck. You should try to flaunt the little of what you have."

"Are you saying I have small boobs? Cerberus gave me a bigger cup size from what I had before, and you're saying I'm still flat-chested?" I playfully shout at her...and it draws some unwanted attention.

"Cat fight about boobs, Commander? I have to get this on video," Joker's voice fills my ears. I am just about done with Tali right now and then Joker has to make a joke out of it? Typical.

"Oh shit. Look what you have done to the Commander. You better run and hide Joker!" Tali seems to be having so much fun out of this and crumbles on the bed laughing.

I quickly rip the yellow top off and throw the blue top on. Rushing to the elevator and almost tripping on air makes me even more upset. The cold and barely dirty floor of the elevator make me realize that I am barefoot and running around in what looks like a teenager's pajamas. "Come on elevator! Hurry up!" I slap the doors in a furious fit.

_Ding!_

I dash to the cockpit, ready to break a few of Joker's bones by only poking him. Although, when I arrive, he is nowhere to be seen.

"Come on out, Joker! I know you didn't limp far,"

"Joker says that isn't fair to say," EDI's bubble pops up on my right.

"Tell that little shit to show himself or I will _personally_ give Grunt permission to use your body as a toy!" Steam is probably coming out of my ears and nose by now. "I am trying to do something and he is just making fun of my small tits and I am so not in the mood right now!"

"Joker says that you look hot when you're angry."

"EDI! If you do not tell me his location, I will personally unplug you!"

"Joker is in the Comm Room," EDI finishes that sentence and I am already heading towards him. "By the way, Shepard, you can't unplug me."

"That's not a joke, EDI!"

* * *

"You broke his arms and legs? That is just mean!"

"Tali! Do not judge me for what had to be done. He heard us discussing personal information and he probably saw me naked! It isn't right for him to abuse his power like that." I seem to shout at her inside the small taxi.

"I understand what you mean, but all I had to do is change my suit dressings and hood. He didn't have to see anything," she brags, while placing one hand on her hips and the other behind her head.

My mind instantly forgets about Joker as I look at Tali's pose. "Do they have such things as Quarian models? You should totally be one if they do." I ignore her boastful comment with ease.

Both of her arms drop to her side and she looks in the distance. "Yeah, but they only advertise new ship upgrades for the fleet, and it's so rare to see an ad for new Quarian outfits with a model, Shepard. Besides, I am working with you."

"Arriving at Selarch's Bar and Restaurant," the taxi's voice beeps at us. I pay the vehicle and step out.

Tali and I proceed to enter the restaurant and try to find Kaiden, if he is already here. He sees us first and waves us over to his table.

He scoots out from the booth and stands up to greet us. "Hey guys! It's been forever since I saw you," His eyes only look my way.

"Well hey, Kaiden," Tali breaks his concentration from me and goes to hug him. It lasts only two seconds and then Tali slides into the far end of the booth.

"Hi," I can only muster a single phrase, and I hug him very gently for shorter than Tali did.

We join Tali at the table and I look over the already placed data-pad menu for a small meal, so that I do not have to stay here long. Ah, yes! A side salad and water is great for this; he doesn't have to see me pigging out and I can still suppress my biotic hunger, for now. Oh wow, they even have my favorite tea!

"I ordered some of the Canadian ale that you said you liked," Kaiden's menu starts to talk to me.

I don't thank him, but Tali notices and starts nudging me. "Thanks."

An Asari waitress stops by our table with the ale Kaiden mentioned, and places it on the table, with two glasses. The Asari then pulls out a data-pad, to record our orders. Her body language notifies me that she is waiting for my order.

"Um, I will have the garden salad without onions and olives. I also want a cup of the cocoa spice tea and a glass of water, please." I turn the screen off on the menu and hand it to the waitress's eager hand.

"What dressing would you like with that?" She smiles and tilts her blue head at me.

I didn't think this far ahead at all. "Uh…I think I will just go with the um…" _How about you just go ahead and tell her toilet water, you already look like a complete idiot!_

"She normally likes the raspberry vinaigrette," Kaiden interjected, without missing a beat. I have to close my mouth before a fly can find a place to lay eggs inside.

"Okie dokie, and you darling," She motioned towards Tali.

"I think I'll have the supplemental herb tea to drink. For my meal, I'm having the Turian nut salad and the dextro-vegan pasta. I will also have the Turian chocolate ice cream," Tali turns the menu off and hands it to the waitress. I must have given her a nasty look because she then proceeds to ask what is wrong.

I try to chat quietly to Tali as Kaiden conferences with the waitress, "You didn't have to order the _entire_ restaurant, Tali! I don't want to stay here very long."

She looks from Kaiden to me. "You need to at least talk to him. Try to be a little nice, Marilyn."

The Asari waitress finally leaves. "I hate it when you are right," I let the right side of my lip droop into a frown. My hand grabs for the ale and pours the crisp-tasting liquid into the cup. I take a large sip and almost drain the entire contents of the handle-less mug. A sigh escapes me when I remove the drink from my mouth. "That was really good. Why and how do they have Canadian ale here?" I say, as I lick my lips.

"I asked the waitress the types of alcohol that they serve here, and she told me that I could order anything and they would have it. I didn't ask many questions, the waitress said she had it and I wanted it...so I got it," Kaiden answered.

The Asari comes back with Tali's tea and places the teacup and spoon next to her. She leaves quickly without saying a single word, only wearing a knowing smile on her face. Tali grabs the cup and wraps both of her three-fingered hands around it, warming her palms. She reaches into one of the pockets on her dressings and grabs what looks like a straw.

"Is that a straw? I thought you had to have filters for everything you eat and drink," I ask her.

"This is a Portable Fluid Filter, or P.F.F. Only five uses per straw, so it is just for going out," she continues to drink her tea in silence.

I start to tap my somewhat comfortable two-inch heel on the carpeted floors and stare at my mug of ale. I hardly got any sleep last night thinking about Thane and I start to daydream about him as well. His gorgeous, muscular arms surrounding my torso in a warm embrace, his soft lips on mine, and his hand on my...

"What are you thinking about, Shepard?" Kaiden starts to look at me quizzically. Warmness overcomes my cheeks and I start to feel hot. What do I say to that? 'Oh yeah, I was just fantasizing about this man on the Normandy that I really like. We both like each other, but we're not even dating and I'm thinking about him in a sensual matter.'

"Um, I was thinking that...that I _really_ wanted some of the...tea I ordered," I feel very few drops of perspiration accumulating underneath my armpits and around the top of my forehead.

Kaiden's face produces a wide smile and his head shakes a few times. Laughter erupts from his lungs. "Yeah, I totally bet that, _that_ was what you were thinking about."

"Here's your tea, ma'am," the waitress gently slides the teacup towards me and places a few napkins in the center of the table. "Your meals should be out in a few minutes. Enjoy."

I get so excited that a distraction has come into play and I don't have to muster any words to Kaiden. Now that I think of it, I never had tea after drinking any type of alcohol. Better not think of the consequences right now. I slowly pour in a tablespoon of honey in the cup and watch it swirl and disappear into the hot liquid. Sniffing in the aromas of the tea reminds me of my time on Earth as a child. I remember it being Christmas and I went with my boyfriend to a party in a dirty apartment; he gave me the tea as a present. I don't remember much, but that it was my first time having it and I fell in love with the flavor. I will never forget him.

The Asari arrives back at our table and is struggling to hold all of our food. It takes her just a few seconds to lie down all of the food for us. Before I can even say thank you, she rushes away with a greedy smile. _What the Hell is that about? Just eat, don't think about it._

"You got soup? That isn't like you at all."

I turn to look and sure enough, Tali was right. Kaiden got soup? That is probably one of his least favorite foods, and he got it!

"I am trying to cut back on burgers," He shrugs. "I needed a new approach."

"And you couldn't have just gotten a simple salad?" I start to stare at him.

"What's wrong with soup?" He slurps a spoonful and starts to talk with his mouth full. " _See?_ I can eat soup and be perfectly fine, even if it isn't what I really wanted."

I groan with annoyance and grab the vinaigrette. The pinkish liquid pours slowly from the small cup. Before I can get the last few drops, Kaiden's face falls into his soup.

"Kaiden! Kaiden talk to me!" I start to shout inside the restaurant and everyone turns to look at the table. "Does anybody here have medical training or like biotics that could help or-or _something!_ " Nobody in the room seems to move or hear me because none of them depart from their cushiony seats to help me. I turn back to face Kaiden and grip his shoulders in my hands and nudge him back and forth. "Wake up!"

An explosion erupts from the kitchen and I pull myself and Kaiden under the table. _I can't even go out to eat without causing a fucking disturbance! I couldn't even take a mother fucking bite! Whoever did this is going to pay for disrupting my eating._

I pull my jean pant's leg up and take out my M-6 Carnifex Hand Cannon. "Tali, do you see anything?" I whisper.

"I can't see shit, Shepard," she breathes out slowly.

 _Dammit_. I start to drag my eyes across the restaurant that I can see, which is only about five feet in front of me. "Keep Kaiden here and watch after him. I'll be right back." I get up and stay close to the wall.

 _Clink!_ "Stay sharp, Mina! We need to find Shepard and her boyfriend. Keep the Quarian that was with them, she will be useful."

"But sir, the sedative you gave me, that was meant for Shepard, hasn't even taken effect! Her boyfriend is unconscious and he will only be that way for thirty minutes," a familiar voice said.

"Let's hope that we can get to them first."

"What will happen if we don't?" I know this voice! It was the Asari, that bitch poisoned my boyfri...friend.

Throughout the screams, the whispering voices stop.

"Put the gun down and put your hands on top of your head, now!" The Asari speaks behind me.

I place my gun on the ground and turn to face her. "What could an _unarmed_ woman in _high heels_ do to you?" I wasn't expecting the Asari to be wearing nice armor.

I also wasn't expecting three armored Batarians with her.

One of the Batarians steps closer to me, "You shouldn't have let me live on Asteroid X57, Shepard. I also shouldn't have let you."

"Ka'hairal Balak," My arms race to the floor to pick up the pistol, but before I know it, my body can't stop falling. My vision's edges turn into the darkest depths and time slows. Milli-seconds turn into minutes and seconds turn into hours. The sedative is taking effect and I can't fight it.

_Shit!_


	9. Video Killed the Radio Star

I wake up to the sour smell of blood and refuse. My eyes are crusted and my stomach screams at me, telling me to eat anything that I can find. All my ears can pick-up is the low rumble from civilization. A cable wrapped around my arms and legs threatens to cut off my circulation entirely. My lungs struggle to accept even small amounts of oxygen. My body is overcome with soreness and I feel a small breeze over my midriff and below my thighs.

Sweat makes my hair cling to the edges of my face and it makes the little clothing that I have stick to my skin. I crack my right eye open slightly. Before me is a dimly lit room with a door coming from the left wall, and a red light on the ceiling. I let my hands grasp whatever they can and they manage to come in contact with a wall behind me. A groan of sadness and pain relieves itself from my weakened body.

_"What did I do to deserve this?"_

The doors open and a three Batarians enter, two of them holding a chair with a blurry figure tied to it. I do not lift my head and I only let my eye stay somewhat open. The pair with the chair place the character next to me. _Tali!_

"Why are you doing this?" Tali's voice quivers with sadness and a hint of fear.

One of the aliens steps closer to Tali. "We need to know some valuable information from Shepard. When she wakes up, my boss wants to talk to her. That's all the answers you get, Quarian," he spits on her and it takes everything inside of me to stay still. _He will die first._

The evil men leave and Tali starts to talk. "Shepard, you need to wake up. You've been asleep for two days and I am weak. Kaidan has marks all over his body. I'm scared, Marilyn. I'm _so_ scared!" She starts to sob and her body droops in the chair.

"Tali," I whisper, so only she can hear me. "We _are_ going to get out of here. Have any of them tried to torture you? Did you alert Joker what was happening?"

She shakes her head and looks towards the door. "I only have a few uses left in my P.F.F., though." Humorless laughs leave our beaten bodies.

A few moments pass before a question comes to mind, "Where are we?"

"I think we're on Omega, judging by the smell and the vast amount of Batarians."

"It seems to be that way," I scoot my chair closer to hers. "I am still curious why the hell they needed to kidnap me just to ask a few stupid questions."

A few minutes pass, then the same three Batarians and an Asari come through the door. Two of them are covered in cheap armor and walk over to me, while the other Batarian, who is more heavily armored, and the Asari stand to the side. The other two pick me up and carry me to the door. When I'm closer to the other two, I'm able to identify them as Balak and Mina; they follow us out the door.

"Terrible to see you again, Balak," I snort in disgust, my voice hoarse.

"What about me, Shepard?" The Asari decides to open her fucking mouth.

"I don't give two fucks about you. I just want to know why you dipshits had to make a big deal about kidnapping me."

"Information on a Drell aboard your ship," Balak answers me.

"Which one?" _Try to stall them as best you can. You need energy for your biotics and for hand-to-hand combat, and it just so happens that you have none._

"Thane Krios, _the_ best assassin in the galaxy," Mina replies aggressively.

"Why _him?_ We have Archangel and some other pretty badass people on the Normandy, including _me_ , and you want _him_?" _No, no, no, not him. They cannot have him._

My captors are silent for the rest of our 'trip.'

We take a left into a crowded dining hall, complete with yelling Batarians. "I bring you Commander Marilyn Shepard, the very best of the best," Balak says mockingly to the crowd of Batarians; they jeer and taunt me. Irritated growls press at my lungs and I refuse to let them escape.

The head chair is on my left, where Balak sits, and the scum Mina sits across from me. "You need to keep your strength up for the video, Commander. Eat," the Asari says.

"And how the fuck can I eat with my arms tied to the chair and my crew members starving?" I hiss at her, so that only our end of the table can hear over the loud group.

"Tarum, undo her bindings and feed the other inmates," my cables are cut and I rub my wrists and arms. Red lines tattoo my biceps, and I can only hope they untied and fed Kaidan and Tali as well. I have no clue what Kaidan's condition is, but I only hope that he can eat and regain his strength.

"What's the video about?," I stuff some dry, stale bread in my mouth and chew, then take a sip of water.

Balak laughs. "It's just you, pleading for the Drell to show himself, in return for your life."

I choke on my water. "Thane? Save me?"

"If he doesn't he will pay for everything he did to me. Everything he did to my wife," His violent hand slams into the table, making our plates jitter with the sudden movement.

I sip my water, trying to drink as much as I can. "If you don't mind me asking, what...what exactly happened to your wife?"

His bloodshot beady eyes meet mine. "He made her have a slow and painful death. I never got to tell her goodbye!" He shouts this last part, and everyone looks at us. "Thane Krios is going to _pay_ with his life!"

* * *

I am flung from the Batarians' arms and into the same room I was before, but only this time, Kaidan is also here. They are tied back to back, cables binding their arms, torso, and ankles.

"Shepard," Kaiden whispers, in pain.

With my new strength, from the food, I get off the floor and rush over to them. "Did they feed you two?"

Kaidan nods slowly.

"I'm glad they didn't take my straw," Tali laughs once. "Then I'd be dead."

"I had a delicious meal of stale crackers," Kaidan says.

"Hey, I took some bread and nutrition paste from the hall. I hope it will help with the hunger."

"We could eat. Not until you untie us though." He laughs. Why does he seem so calm when facing the possibility of death?

"Right!" I take a knife that I stole from inside the diner out of my pants.

Tali looks at me funny, "Is there anything else in your pants that could help us escape?" I ignore her and continue to saw at the cords.

The dull knife is placed between the chairs, so that their torso and arms can be released first. The cables prove to be much worse than I imagined and it takes about ten minutes to cut just one out of eight. _Why did they just have to take my Omni-tool? I could have cut through this like a hot knife on butter._ After three more cables are cut, Batarians open the doors. I quickly give the knife to Kaiden and food to Tali. My feet drag me to them and they place cuffs on my already reddened wrists.

The journey to wherever we are going is much shorter than the trip before. We arrive at a smaller room, with only two others inside: Balak and Mina. In the middle of the room is an armchair with steel restraints on the wrist and ankles. Several chains hang from the ceiling. The Batarians take my cuffs away and place me in the chair, locking me in. I am ready to take any type of torture; I only hope that my crew members don't have to deal with any pain.

"As you know, we are going to record a video. In order to make it real, you have to be in pain," Mina paces from left to right. "So what can really hurt you, Shepard?" She lifts a glowing blue fist and punches me on the cheek.

Balak drew a small dagger from underneath his armor. He slowly and painfully carves a rugged laceration from underneath my eye to my earlobe. "You've finally been beaten, so you need to look the part." He smirks and gives the knife to Mina. "Put this in a special place. The knife that cut Shepard for the last time."

"I won't say anything for your stupid video," I spit at them. My cheeks sting with pain and it takes all I can to look like I am not in agony. I can feel the blood pouring very slowly out of my cheek, and onto the chair.

"Bring in the boyfriend. Maybe _he_ will change your mind" Balak's fist greets my stomach and the rest of my body jerks forward, my breath knocked out of me. _I should have expected that. How am I going to get out of here in this condition?_

Seconds later and Kaiden comes into the door, huffing and puffing. They cuff him, raising his arms up to one of the chains, locking one around his already bound hands. One of the no-name Batarians comes up to him with a yellow-glowing whip. It slaps vigorously against Kaiaan's back, and the thin clothing tears apart against the pressure. It hits him again and again; I just can't handle it.

" _Stop!_ " I shout louder than I ever have before. My lungs must have given out from the strain because I start coughing. A light red mist of blood comes from my mouth. _I can't be internally bleeding, not now._

They whip him once more and unchain him, letting his body drop lifelessly. I try to swallow down the fear growing inside my stomach, but all I can do is gasp for air.

"Will you comply?" Mina asks. I encouragingly nod my head. "Take the boyfriend back and grab the equipment. This video is going viral." Her thin lips form a malicious grin.

* * *

*THANE KRIOS*

_'There was an explosion at a restaurant on the Citadel, today. No one was killed or injured, although, it seems that people are missing. Could this be a terrorist attack? Or, was it just a foolish accident. More news on the Human colony..."' Sweat drizzles my forehead and I gasp._

I cannot drown my thoughts over the happenings of two days ago. Shepard is missing, along with Tali and the male Human. "Arashu, goddess of motherhood, defend my friends against any evil that may come to them. Amonkira, grace my hands so that they may be swift and my journey so that it will be prosperous."

I stuff my gear into the nearest large duffel bag and open up my Omni-tool to access my contacts. "NEW URGENT MESSAGE" is the first thing I notice, my finger drags over "OPEN". A video with Marilyn's face appears, 'Press Play' is written across the top of my Omni-Tool. An unbelievably large bruise covers her cheek. On the opposite side, a brutally crafted wound resides underneath her eye and continues to the right, seeming to disappear beneath her messy hair.

 _This couldn't have happened to_ my _Shepard, she is much stronger._

"I have a message to be delivered to Thane Krios of the Normandy SR2," though her voice is filled with pain and sadness, her blue eyes shine with fury. "I've been taken hostage by Balak, Lorathyra's husband, and his men. The only way they will release me is if you give yourself up to them. They also have Tali and Kaiden in custody, and will not hesitate to...," she seems to swallow and take a moment to comprehend her next words. "They won't hesitate to kill them if you don't come."

I feel my heart racing and it becomes harder for me to breath. Dizziness overcomes my body and it becomes unbearable to stand, so I lay on the cot and try to think where my sweet could be. _Balak could only hide-out in a place like that, that has no real rule over its people. Where could she be?_ I stumble out of the cot and find everything that I need.

With my equipment packed and sniper rifle strapped on my shoulder, I rush out of the humid room.

"Will active crew members please report to the Comm Room to discuss urgent news," EDI says to the entire ship. I'm already in the elevator, so I push the button for the CIC.

When I reach the room, Jacob, Miranda, Mordin, and Garrus are already lined up around the table. "Thane, we need to talk about finding Shepard, _and_ about the video including you," Miranda says, the first one to notice me.

"You got the messages, too?"

"Everyone got them, Krios. Someone hacked it into every device that can show video," Garrus snaps, pacing.

Kasumi and Jack enter the room. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you, Krios. An assassin is _very_ bad news." This comes from Jacob, who talks as if I didn't know my profession would be problem.

"Calm down! I know where we can save her!" I shout at them, which is very unusual for me.

"And where exactly is that?" Miranda has both hands on her hips, seeming to act like she's in charge.

I take a deep breath. "Omega."


	10. A World He Cannot Change

Repetitive music from Afterlife pierces my ears when I skillfully walk with a druggie group inside. They are here to soothe their addiction to Red Sand so they don't care about me trying to go unnoticed. My eyes dart around the room, looking for Balak or a dark corner to watch for him from.

But first, a drink was needed to help blend in with the club background.

"I'll have the Omega Bitch, double ryncol" An alcoholic Krogan asks as I arrive at the bar.

The Turian bartender turns his back to us to gather the needed liquor. He shakes a light-blue syrup with the ryncol and pours the finished product into a tall shot glass. Before the Krogan can even put his hands on it, the Turian takes another shaker out, along with a fierce red liquid and a peach ice cube. After doing a few tricks with the shakers, he pours the solution on top of the blue. Inside the glass the blue and red are separated with an unseen barrier. The Krogan proceeds to lift the glass and stare into it, admiring the colors. Lifting his head back, he swooshes the drink down and shakes his head, moaning with pure happiness.

"Drell Special Reserve, on the rocks," I glance away from the bar, staying aware of the crowd.

Glass clinks against the counter and I look back at the Turian. "Thirteen credits."

I pull up my account on my Omni-tool and pay for the much needed drink. Trying to blend with the crowd, I find myself sitting at a table with an Asari. I know she is only here for her supply of Red Sand and drinks because she doesn't pay attention to me. I watch the crowd and sip at my drink. The sugar keeps me going, the alcohol...not so much. Due to the fact I gained a tolerance for easy drinking during my training with the Compact, the alcohol doesn't reflect on my personality or appearance.

After about an hour of watching, I want to just give up on the search for any suspicions when a nicely armored Asari walks in. Her armor is all black, unlike the Blue Suns, so my dubious feelings stop. I don't want her to notice me, so I creep further into the retched Afterlife, still keeping a watchful eye.

The familiar-looking woman jumps on the bar and flips onto the dancer's podium. Then she starts to tap on her Omni-Tool, shutting off the music. The crowd uproars and starts to yell.

"What the fuck do you think you're doin'?" a voice shouts from the other side of the bar.

"I am looking for Thane Krios. He is a Drell assassin and he has a high ransom of 500,000 credits," the Krogan from earlier looks up and spreads a greedy grin across his scared face. Others start to become quiet and listen to the vast amounts of money being offered. Anything will do to satisfy their Red Sand cravings or their addiction to alcohol.

Even if it means turning in friends.

"There was a Drell here an hour ago!" The Asari I sat with stands up and walks to the podium, wobbling a few times on the way up.

Her attention is taken by the girl and yells, "What did he look like?" I swear that I have seen her before, but my mind cannot fathom who she is.

"Green, wearing skin-tight black clothing." She hiccups and after a moment to gather herself, she continues, "He was very handsome for a Drell."

"I have had enough of this!" Aria appears from the top of the bar, walking down steps to the center. "What is your business here and why has my music stopped? Guards!" Her pets come racing to her side, demanding her command.

"Yes Aria?"

"Take the unfriendly intruder to be questioned. I have business to attend to." I follow her gaze as it lands on me for a second. She continues to scan the crowd, making sure that the woman hasn't noticed her watchful eyes.

The Asari runs but, of course, guards corner her and march her to Aria's lair. In all of this, Aria calmly walks towards me. Her back hugs the wall near me but, she doesn't look my way at all.

"Mind telling me what this is all about, Krios. It has been a few days since the video, yet, no one has caught you."

"I don't _think_ that I know the Asari. Although, she looks very familiar."

"I wasn't asking about that. I was asking about the video. Your team needs help and I need Shepard. We are going to help you look for her and rescue her. But before we do that I need to know what you did to make them take Shepard," Now she looks at me and gives me an evil stare. She is the main bitch here at Omega so this look makes shivers crawl down my spine.

"They killed my wife. I took my revenge, my well-deserved revenge. Those murderers had a phlegmatic, slow, and excruciatingly painful death. And after all these years, Balak decides to plot revenge. Why now?" I never thought to question why he decided to do this now. And why I was pouring myself out in a public place and to Aria makes no sense. Shepard could make you do anything for her.

Even make you associate with Aria.

Aria stands beside me, her eyes examine the crowd as she processes everything. "I want you to stay close to the shadows and watch the interrogation."

"Aria," I turn back to the crowd, watching my back. "What if something happens?"

"Nothing will harm you," Her eyes light a fire inside me. I will do this for Shepard.

"What will come to the prisoner. I don't want her dead, yet. We may need more information." My body turns towards the wall and I hit my forehead against it. Hard. "We _need_ to find her."

She blinks a few times and her complexion becomes soft. "You of all people have developed feelings for her?"

"I-yes," I mumble as I force my head into the wall again.

Her arms surround my shoulders and I am pulled away from the wall. "Stop this, Thane. I will help you. And if you ever mutter a word about this to anyone, then you better hope that Shepard is with you." Aria pulls a miniscule, black device from her pocket. "Put his in your ear so you can hear the conversation." Her body turns away and walks to her lair as if she was on the red carpet.

My eyes scan the crowd, in search for a place to reside my body for the interrogation. Around the outskirts of the top floor, overlooking Aria's area is secluded and dark.

_Perfect._

Placing the emptied glass next to the Turian bartender, I fly up the stairs. After checking my back and scanning the crowd, I get into position. The cold wall presses uncomfortably into my back, letting me know there is no escape.

The hearing device is clasped so tightly in my hand that it leaves an imprint. I place it inside my ear, so I won't lose a single word of the interrogation.

Aria takes her place with the Asari facing away from her. "So, you decide to mess with the main bitch. Then you want an assassin who is more than out of your league. You also show a video of my friend, Shepard. Do you know what I do to people who mess with my friends?"

She circles the woman, trying to show her who is the dog and who is the bone. The girl still stands tall, refusing to quiver under the pressure, even with guns pointing at her.

The Asari let a deadly silence remain in between them. Even with the continuous music from Afterlife pumping the adrenaline throughout my system, this made me wiry.

You can't leave Aria waiting.

"What did I fucking say to you?" Aria softly slaps her cheek, trying to get her attention.

"I didn't know that Shepard was a friend, Aria." A grin is abundant in her voice.

"I kill those who mess with my friends. And it just so happens that Shepard is my greatest asset. If you kill her or her friends, your next breathe will be drawn at the depths of Hell."

"I only want Krios, Shepard has no meaning to me."

Aria paces a few more circles around the girl before asking the question I have been waiting for, "Who _are_ you?"

"Mina."

My heart sinks to the bottomless pits of sorrow in my body. _No, no, no, this can't-not her!_ I know why she wants me. Her mind is not meant for this sort of hatred. Mina only plans on taking me and killing Balak and his men _._ But, if she finds out about Shepard and me.

_No!_

"Well... _Mina_...why do you want Thane?"

The deep blue of her face turns pale and the look of power quickly runs away. Aria's lip quirks up in a corner because she knows that she has one the argument. Aria raises her right arm, helping support the other. "I...I c-cannot say here."

"Oh, and why is that," Aria's hands drop to her sides and she crouches next to her. Mina's face turns to the ground, trying to not look at Aria.

"I hope to not discuss this here," She cringes her teeth, trying to keep in the words that are demanding to release.

Aria turns away from her, glancing at me quickly. "Guards, I request a private room."

Her bodyguards grab Mina by her arms and drag her behind Aria, keeping at least six feet away. A bodyguard stands in front of Aria, guiding her to the secluded room.

After a few moments, I hear interference.

"So why did we have to be secluded? Do you really think that you can beat me?"

"I wanted to tell you and Thane the truth. Do you really think that I didn't notice you talking to him. While he still is a master at hiding, you couldn't have been talking to an empty wall. Could you, Aria?"

"What makes you think that I would talk to Krios?"

Methodical laughs pierce my ears. "You said you would help your friends."

Aria's silence is the loudest thing in the room that I can hear.

"If you really must know why I paired with such a cruel, ugly creature like Balak, listen up."

"I am listening. Thane, on the other hand, is on the Normandy SR-2, so if you think that you have the upper-hand, then you are so foolishly wrong," Aria's even more evil side lashes out at Mina's words.

"Well, now that I have _only your_ attention Aria, I want you to know why I must insist on having Thane back," a heavy sigh passes from her lungs.

"I am pregnant with Thane's child."

Air chokes down my already diseased lungs and my legs shake. The wall supports my weary body from looking like a drunken fool. In the background of Afterlife, the song's beats slow and the crowd seems to wobble in my mind. It is a pure struggle to get down the steps and out the doors of the club before I want to call for a crew member to pick me up.

No one except Aria and me should know of her secret.

Not even Shepard.


	11. Goodbyes

*Shepard's POV*

Rain pours on the roof above us and the horrifyingly close lightening and thunder keeps me from trying to think. My stomach grumbles, creating an echo in the room; Kaidan looks at me. He wears a reassuring grin and my heart is comforted.

Over the past few days, the three of us have become closer. Being trapped in a cell with only two of your closest friends and having to share rations and war stories can change you.

After I was lost to the nonexistent atmosphere of space, the crew split. We sat huddled together and I listened to their stories about what they did with their time while I was gone. I smile sadly when I remember the conversations. Kaidan was put on Horizon soon after the abrupt abductions of humans began. Tali had gone back to the fleet and made many new friends, especially since she told them about her service with the oh-so-mighty Commander Shepard.

Her calling me that always gave me a laugh.

But what completely messes with my mind is that Kaidan is almost forty years old. His deep, almond-colored eyes embeded fear into the worst enemies, but showed love and care for me. Though these emotion-filled eyes still look young, and were the ones that used to keep me up at night, my heart fantasizes someone else. Yet, every time I look at into his eyes, I only see compassion and a yearning for my heart.

It kills me to say that he has kept me going the past few days. Not just his warmth, but Tali's closeness as well. Their sadness and pain pushes me to become the worst enemy that these Batarians have ever faced. Salty water wells up in my right tear-duct. My hand wipes it away; I can't show my misery or torment. It would ruin Tali and Kaidan.

The rusty door swooshes open and a cart with lavish foods and some clothes rolls in, and with it Balak. "All of you need to eat." His worked hand reaches for the clean, unused clothes. He throws them on the ground, next to me. "You need to get dressed, your last supper awaits you all." He turns on his heels to go out the door, but stops in the doorway, turning back to look at me. "Get dressed, you will eat elsewhere," he shuts the door behind him. Loud thunder pounds in my ears.

"We need to be careful how much we eat; too much can lead to problems," I say under my breath. My hands find the attire, meant for two people. I release a small sigh. "Tali...how's your suit?"

"I can wear this for weeks more, Shepard." She stands up, seeing if any of the food is edible for her. Her nimble fingers find a a straw and picks it up, shows it to me. They have given her food. I weakly smile in the triumph from that. Tali grasps a bowl of nutrition paste and her straw; she finds her way to a corner to sit and eat.

"They gave you a large, Alenko," I toss his garb over to him. My eyes linger on him for a few more seconds than necessary. He notices me looking, and I quickly look away, seeing the new clothes that they have given us. The soft material seems foreign to my touch, but I welcome it. I stand up and find my way to a darker side of the room.

The sweat-covered clothes peel off my skin and I gather them up into a ball, throwing them into the light. The shirt fits me nicely, enough space for moving around. I pick up the folded pants and a pair of undergarments falls out. _At least they respect hygiene._ My old pants and underwear come off and I fit the newer attire on; they are comfortable.

I am not sure that I am ready for what is to come. Is this my last day?

Walking over to Tali, I try to think of something to say. She sits on the floor eating, so I casually fall to the ground next to her. "I want you to know that you were the best engineer I have ever worked with." By now she has put her nutrition paste on the floor and looks at me carefully. "You need to make it back to the Flotilla if I don't follow through with this, you hear me? You be the best damned Quarian you can be." My voice starts to shake, "I want you to defeat the Collectors and don't go after the people that kill me."

"Shepard don't talk like that. Just stop it!"

"Tali, I need to prepare for the worst." A tear streaks down my face, cleansing my face of dirt on the way down. I hug her so tightly I feel like I may puncture her suit.

"You will live among the stars, Shepard."

I pat her back and stand to say goodbye to Kaidan. A weary feeling at the pit of my stomach makes me feel like it will be harder.

"Kaidan we need to talk." I pause to wipe my damp cheek. "I...I honestly don't know if I'm going to survive this. If I go out that door there is a possibility that I won't make it back. I wanted to talk to you before I left."

He stays silent and pushes back some hair from my face. "You are going to make it through this. The crew will help us, stop worrying about that slim possibility. You won't die on me again, Shepard."

I shrug, still believing that today may be my last day in this galaxy. "I'll try."

Before I can get up to leave, Kaidan kisses me. His soft lips snuggle in with mine, wanting me to stay here with him. I reach my hand to press the back of head, pushing him closer to me. We break, trying to cram air into our lungs. I unknowingly closed my eyes, living in the moment.

"Do this for us, Shepard."

My mind remembers their last words. Trying to hold on to the last hours of my life, I knock on the door to alert the guards. The doorway to my death opens. "I am ready."

* * *

The cuffs chaff like nobody's business, and the static-like noise from them reminds me of the Derelict Reaper.

It reminds me of Thane.

Chills shiver their way down my spine, making me tremble. I try to shake my head to rid my body of that deadly feeling _,_ but it just seems to settle in my gut.

Each step I take sends tremors down my legs, making my toes wince from the pain. With both arms tied behind my back, my muscles are stretched further than they have the past few days. The pain is unbearable and just when I thought it was enough my stomach twists, kicking back bile to my esophagus. I barf on the Batarians' shoes in front of me.

I shut my eyes tight and stop walking, hoping that whatever quick wound they inflict on me will be over soon. They notice and one pulls his hand behind his head, about to slam it onto the healing laceration already on my face.

"Stop, he said not to hurt her."

"Do you not see what the _fuck_ she did to our armor? _"_ The ugliest Batarian I have ever seen turns towards my short-lived savior.

"Don't worry, she'll be dead soon."

The grotesque Batarian grunts angrily, but all I can do is look down at my feet. I hear heavy stomps in front of me, signaling that I must follow.

After taking a completely different route than what I have taken before, we arrive to a clean room. A long rectangular table reaches along the narrow room. Balak and Mina are at the head of the table, across from me. This has happened before, but there are no barbarian Batarians around to stare at me like I am a juicy steak. I let out a small sigh of relief, easing some of the growing tension.

"Shepard, join us for your last supper," Balak yells happily to me.

With two Batarians holding my arm, I have to go to him. I try to shrug a shoulder so the guard on my right would stop clamping down so tight, but his grip just becomes harder. My sore muscles are stung by the pain.

"Gurgh," I manage to press through my teeth.

"You can let go now," Mina urges to the chaperones. I feel their grip release and a glorious sound of my cuffs being broken. My hands comfort each other, trying to numb the pain on my wrists.

Balak wipes his mouth elegantly with a cloth. "Sit and eat."

I hesitate so I can breath in everything. _This cannot possibly be happening. Just go ahead and kill me._ After realizing that I have no escape from this situation, I proceed to the table and sit, but slowly so that I don't bother my bruises and scratches. _  
_

"Krios hasn't shown?" I need to know at least a few things before I die. Hopefully they have enough respect to give me that.

Balak and Mina share quick glances, probably thinking I didn't notice. "Of course Shepard," Mina answers.

"Then _why_ are we still being kept captive?" I subconsciously grip the fork on the table.

" _Stop_ asking questions, _Shepard_!" Mina slams a fist into the table. Everyone in the room turns to her, questioning her acrimony. " _What_?" The guards turn their back to her and Balak's nostrils flare.

"Eat, Shepard." He tries to quickly fix the situation.

I look around the table at all the luxury foods. My hands first grab bread and meat, carbs and protein for the hungry biotic. Though I'd rather just cram all the food in my mouth, I need to act at least a little civil. My mouth becomes dry after eating half of my plate and I try to look for a drink. "Do you have any water?"

"Guards. Water. Chop, chop!" Balak claps and his puppets bring me at least two liters of water. I chug it down at least one liter fast. Water drips from the side of my mouth and I slowly wipe it off with my hand.

While finding more food to help settle my biotic monster inside, I watch as Mina grabs more and more to eat. _That's strange; Liara loves eating and she can hardly pack as much as Mina can._

Shortly after two platefuls, more questions come to my now nourished mind. I need to see Thane and ask about an escape plan. We need to get out of here, soon. "If Thane _is_ here, can I see him?"

"Why do you want to see him so badly, Shepard?" Mina is starting to question my motives.

"He is part of my crew and I care for all of them," I reply almost instantly, to try and keep her at bay.

"Should we allow it?" The questioning Asari turns to Balak for guidance, probably because she can't make the decisions in this hell hole.

He places his drink on the table and sighs. "I don't see why we can't allow them their dying wish."

My heart skips a beat _. We are not going to die here, Marilyn!_ I swallow the build-up of bile growing in my throat. Mina notices and starts to laugh.

"I'll fetch him," she grins and stands to leave. When she turns towards the door, I notice a small bump at the bottom of her stomach that wasn't as noticeable as before. Does she gain weight that easily?

_Wait!_

She has been having mood swings, eats like a body builder, _and_ she has gained weight. _Do Asa_ _ris have_ periods _? Is she_ pregnant _? What the_ _hell is going on?_

"Have you noticed anything odd with her, or am I just asking the wrong person?" I whisper to Balak.

He turns towards me and laughs. "I think she's pregnant."

"That's not funny!"

His eyes start to water, "It is because... _hahaha_...I think... _ahhhaha_...I know who the father is."

"Is she aware that you know?" Getting this information is like stealing candy from a baby.

"No...but I'm killing him tonight!" More laughter erupts from his deepest depths.

My smile fades and I stare at Mina's seat. Noise becomes a blur of sounds. I might as well sell my soul to go to hell, because it has to be better than what this feels like. My lungs feel like they are about to collapse and nothing else matters to me anymore except saving one last person.

 _Thane_.

* * *

*Thane's POV~when Mina goes to bring him to Shepard and Balak~*

The drugs they put in my body have kept me glued to the bed, having awful hallucinations of everyone I ever cared for being killed. The worst nightmares were of Irikah and Shepard, the most important people that I have met. The ones that woke me from my battle sleep.

Sweat drizzles from my forehead and onto the scratchy sheets that lie underneath me. I can only hope that they released Shepard and her team. That is probably the only good news that I will be getting until I breath my last.

My eyes open to the noise of the doors opening and I see Mina, accompanied with three guards. She smirks as if she has won a war she hasn't even started, yet.

"Guards leave us." Mina flings her palm away from. "I want to talk to the prisoner alone."

A few more clacks from her heels and she arrives to the entrance of my cell. Her omni-tool is opened and she taps on it for a few seconds. The shield around me falls and she walks inside. "Hello sweetie."

"You have no right to call me that. You shouldn't even have the privilege to talk to me. What you are doing is wrong and you are now affiliated with the wrong people. Do you have _any_ idea what they are capable of? These thugs are more than just red sand smugglers, they can destroy an entire planet and be able to frame it on the entire Hanar race!" I start to breathe heavily now, angry with the entire situation. "You want to know how I am capable of this information? I used to _work_ for them! They hired me to assassinate so many before I was even assigned to the Normandy."

Mina murmurs for me to hush, pressing a finger to my lips. "You're hallucinating. The drugs they gave you are heavy on the mind."

"Be quiet! I am trying to tell you that you should not and cannot trust them! The last mission they assigned me was to kill you."

Her figure moves fast from the bed. "No, that's not true. Why would they contact me for this then?"

"Because they knew about _us_! They know that you're pregnant with my child and used that as an advantage to kill five people with one stone. Shepard, Kaidan Alenko, Tali'Zorah, me, and _you_!"

Tears stream from her eyes. "Do you know how long an Asari is pregnant for?"

It's a rhetorical question that I don't even dare to look at her for.

"Two years, Thane. _Two years_! Do you know how long I have been carrying her? Oh wait, of course you do! Six months of _torture_."

A fist greets my cheek hard. I can only lay there quietly until she takes me away to be killed. Instead, Mina pulls me close to her and kisses me. The problem is, I don't dare kiss back. She pushes me into the bed and backs away to the door.

After banging on it three times, they open up. "Take him to Shepard."

My stomach flutters with the mention of her name. I pray that she is still alive and that she still does not know the secret about the Asari affair. 


	12. How to Kill a Batarian

*SHEPARD*

The walls feel like they're caving in on my lungs because I can't seem to find air to breathe. My mission is going to fail, and millions of people are going to die because of me. I push the hair away from my face and lean into my palm. _The universe is going to lose so many heroes and promises. Everyone that should have been or could have been there to save a life is going to die. Their blood is on my hands._

My throat feels dry and rusty. If I try to talk my voice will sound weak and shaky, so I grab my water and chug. When I'm done, I place the cup back on the table, hard. "Balak."

My attempt at trying to sound strong and impenetrable is a failure.

"Shepard, what's wrong?" His eyes perform a trick of looking like they actually are concerned for me.

I face him with blistering eyes, showing him I mean business. "Let us go. There are people out there that need to be saved, and I am the only one who can do it! Millions of people are going to die and no one is doing anything to save them! Please let all those that have become hostage under my name to be released. Our mission could save your people, Balak."

"Your stupid emotions get the better of you like they did on Asteroid X57. You should have let it crash on Terra Nova and captured me. None of this shit would have happened if you had just let yourself arrest the criminal and not the crime." He sits back into his chair and rests his chin on his hand. "I'm simply trying to teach you a lesson, Shepard. Maybe if you listen, you can learn something."

"Why would I want to learn something from a terrorist who is trying to stop a valuable mission? Who is trying to kill me and my friends? What the _fuck_ would you do in my situation?" I stand abruptly from my chair, pushing it from behind me. "Huh? Are you going to answer me, you ignorant bastard?"

He shakes his head, and laughs to try and hide his nerves that can be clearly read on his figure. His in-flared nostrils and moist forehead are tell-tale signs. In the midst of this tension, all I can do is smile and bite my lip. I haven't won the war, yet, but I sure am fighting with force.

"If you weren't human I'd say that the look you're making is cute."

"Oh, bite me."

Balak stands up fast and slaps me. I keep my position and stare him down. "You are going to die in front of all of your friends. Your video from last time hit the media pretty large and fast. Some of your biggest fans want an encore..." He snaps his fingers and his guards come to his side. "Bring in the chair."

"What are you going to do, kiss me?"

"You'll wish once I'm done with you."

* * *

It hasn't even been an hour and my hands are already back in cuffs. My back is puhsed into the chair as a thick metal bind is latched in front of me. I can't lean my head further to look at my body because my neck is pulled back into the head of the uncomfortable chair with thin wires that are perfect for choking. The chair has built in metal leg bindings, to keep a prisoner from escaping.

I guess you could call it the _perfect_ chair for a criminal Goldilocks, or in this case, me.

"Is this the only way you can keep me tethered down, Balak? Or are you into S&M?"

"You better watch it, or I'll cut your tongue out first."

"Now we're just flirting."

"I'm not flirting, you're flirting with death. I think he likes you."

I remember a joke from a show I watched when I was younger. It was easy to illegally download it because it was from the 2000's. "No, Balak, death likes the pizza."

He looks at me a makes an ugly face. "Shepard, what in the hell are you talking about?"

Before I can answer, Mina and Thane come into the hall. Our eyes line up and my heart rate increases fast. He opens his mouth as if to tell me everything that happened to the world when I was gone, but he shuts it quickly.

"Here's Krios, Balak." Mina has Thane cuffed and marches him over to the head of the long, rectangular table.

"Thank you." Balak notices the closeness of the Asari next to the Drell; I watch to see what he's going to say. After a few seconds pass I feel as if he missed the opportunity to say anything, but then he holds up his finger, halting Mina in her place. "How long have you been keeping your secret from me?"

Her face turns a subtle shade darker and she looks to me, probably to keep from looking at Balak. Or worse, Thane. "What secret?"

" _Ha!_ What secret? How long have you been pregnant, Mina?" He walks close to her and slaps her. "Did you think that I wouldn't find out? Are you planning _against_ me?"

"No." Her voice sounds weak and faltering. She looks down to her feet, as if the answer were imprinted on her boots.

"No to what, exactly?" He stands back and crosses his arms.

"I never wanted to go against you."

Balak shakes his head and then looks up to the other Batarians. "Guards lock her up, but separately from the other prisoners." He then starts to laugh.

"Sir?" One of his heavily armored allies looks at him quizzically.

"Put her in holding room 7246."

" _Sir_? She's pregnant! This Asari could die in there!"

"And?"

The guard swallows and wipes sweat off the area between his multiple eyes. He then proceeds to walk Mina away to her destination with care. Her face looks scared and anxious that's probably because Balak didn't let her in on the secret room.

"Since I'm going to die, and the galaxy with me, could you allow me a few questions?" I am trying to stall Balak, so that my biotics may come to a full potential. Maybe I can get Thane sent out to Kaidan and Tali.

Balak steals a chair from the table and sits in it backwards so he's facing me . He then proceeds to sit this way, facing me. "Go ahead."

"What exactly is room 7246?"

"It means 'pain'. I only use it for the people that I want dead."

"Why not just use it on me?"

"You know who I am. I am a business man working with and for others to get as many credits as we can. When I captured you, I thought that I could make the biggest profit, but the Asari comes along with a notice that I could live happily if I sold Thane Krios." He points back behind him at Thane, who is surrounded by heavily-armored Batarians. "I wouldn't have to kill anyone else if I sold him, but I'm not going to do that, of course. I'm too money hungry and young to settle for less than infinity."

"What do you mean I'm not worth enough? Do you even know how many want me dead because of what I did on the streets of Earth?"

"Actually, no. The Alliance has cleared all history of you to anyone not on a 'need-to-know' basis. Also, people don't think that you're you. I mean you died, but I can clearly see that you aren't a clone. You still smell the same as you did on the asteroid."

"My history will probably be leaked sometime after I die, but that won't matter. My mission will have failed and my teammates will have died."

Balak slaps me with the back of his hand, making my scar numb with pain. "Will you shut the fuck up about your damned mission?" In the distance I see Thane wince and look at me like he wants to help. Unfortunately, he has not weapons and is surrounded by ten men with heavy pistols and assault rifles that could tear down a small fleet.

"Tell me about your family." His face contours into the saddest face I've seen in a Batarian. Balak picks up the chair and slams it into my chest; it breaks around me and I catch my breathe. I start to cough and I feel as though I'm coughing up my lungs and blood.

"Balak." Thane starts to speak loudly to get the enraged Batarian's attention. "She didn't kill them, so stop hurting her; hurt the _real_ criminal. I have to atone for my sins _._ " My heart starts racing; not because of the pain, but because I'm hearing Thane's voice again. My biotics start to flare uncontrollably now. For now, Balak has his attention to Thane so he cannot see my glowing blue form.

"Get Thane out of here before I _fucking_ kill him! Put him with Shepard's other friends." Balak shouts at his allies and a few shuffle around, trying to take their eyes off of me to follow orders. Only a couple of Balak's men continue after Thane to place him in his cell.

The power inside me is real. It is concentrated hate and love; Alpha and Omega. It is pure biotic energy and I finally realize that. All of those that I have lost because of my mistakes, my selfishness, my greediness, my slowness, and my love; I think of them. Those lost on the Normandy SR-1 because of my mistake as a hero; those who lost their food and water because of my selfishness as a child; those lost on drug sales because of my greediness to get more for me; those who lost their lives waiting for me to save them because of my slowness on Eden Prime; and those who I lost because of my love being stronger for another on Virmire. They strengthen me and make this raw energy become more than what it should have been.

When Thane is gone there are still the strongest five men with Balak. _Perfect_. Balak turns around to see my body inside a sea of blue biotics.

" _Shepard_! How could this even be possible?" Balak starts swearing and runs for the door with the other men.

"Bye." The energy surrounding me expels itself to the very corners of the room and decimates every creature in sight. Their bodies shake with a blue rhythm until they drop. Before I crumble into oblivion, I watch as Balak shakes and shreds into tiny, tiny particles.

* * *

*THANE*

The sounds of threatening energy pulsates throughout the hallway. I bend my knees along with the other men, and look around for any signs of what could have happened.

The leading Batarian in red armor of the group sends two men to check it out, leaving only him, another Batarian, and me. _Easy bait_. I elbow the Batarian in red armor in the nostrils with a strong force as I'm pushing my knee into his rib cage. Before the other guard can retaliate, I swing around and kick his chin upward, knocking him out. I turn back to the head Batarian and push my tied hands into his chest, putting him on his back. I climb onto his stomach and punch his face with two hands. He quickly is knocked out, and I take his omni-blade and cut my restraints. I take his pistol and head down towards the explosion.

_Please let Shepard be safe and away from harm._

I arrive in a quick minute to find the room scattered with blood droplets everywhere, except a sphere around Shepard. However, two Batarians advance on her quickly, so I shoot them down with headshots.

I run over to Marilyn, so that I can check to see if she is...alive. I snap my middle fingers in her ears and start to check for a pulse. It is slow and fading quickly. "Shepard, you have to wake up. Just for a few seconds, so I know you're okay. Please be okay."

Her beautiful, ocean-colored eyes open slowly for a few seconds. "Tha...Thane." She breaths heavy and slowly.. I feel her body trying to move toward me, probably so she can get up.

"No, no, not now." I pick up her body and hold it close to mine as I stand up. "Just stay awake, don't sleep. I need you to stay with me, Shepard."

I walk fast and towards the way the guards were taking me. After a few minutes I find holding cells. "Tali! Kaidan! It's Thane!" I shout in both directions, hoping that my voice will carry.

After a few seconds, I hear a faint shout from my right and start to go in that direction. I shout their names again and I get a more direct cell. "I'm going to open the doors; I have Shepard, but she is badly damaged. We need to get out of here!" I open up the Batarian's omni-blade and switch it to his omni-tool. The door opens after I show it 'my' identity.

"Shepard!" Tali and Kaidan both looked shocked and whisper her name in almost unison. Her crippled state must look worse than it did before to get that reaction.

"Thane, we came from that direction." Kaidan gets into the hallway and points towards the right.

"Okay follow me. Tali, take the omni-tool off my wrist and call for help. We need to save Shepard."

Tali gets a response really fast and we keep following the hallway to the exit. We walk right out into a large non bullet-proof, glass room. After a few seconds, I am surprised to see the Normandy pull up. It drives through the windows and glass shatters all around it. The side door opens and I run to it. _I have to save Shepard._

I fun to the elevator and push everyone out of my way that doesn't move, which is very few. I almost punch the button in the wall trying to get to the floor below. When I exit, Chakwas notices me and already starts to make various IVs ready for Shepard.

"How long has she been like this, Thane?"

I place her on the bed and try to recount my steps. "Maybe fifteen minutes? Will she be okay?"

"Yes, just leave. I have to see what's wrong and I can't do that with you watching me like a hawk."

"I-I can't. I did this to her."

"If you don't leave I will call Grunt and Garrus to take you."

"I don't care."

"Get out of my damned operating room!" Chakwas looks almost as fierce as Shepard and I don't want to to be asked again.

I decide that I just need to go find someone to spar with or something to drink. Anything to take my mind off of this.


	13. Dreams Are for the Living, Shepard

*THANE*

_"Th...Thane?" Her eyelids flutter open weakly, showing her beautiful water-colored eyes. Her chest barely rises, and her breathing is labored._

I try to shake off that memory. Being able to relive memories in vivid color and motion is sometimes a burden. All I can do is shift through my memories, looking at what I could have done differently to save her. What if I had run faster to find her? Would she be conscious now if I had found her sooner? Why did I have to put her in this position? Damn my life to the deepest depths of the sea. Make it be that I never swim to shore. Let me drown in my mistakes.

I need to stop dwelling over what happened to Shepard. I can't go back in time, and change what happened. It has been a week since I saved the Commander from Balak, and she still hasn't woken up. The pain in my chest grows everyday that she isn't awake because I fear that another Siha was killed in my name. Her happiness and laughter that awoke me from battle-sleep cannot save me any longer. I am scared of what I will become without Marilyn, and I feel as if I will fall fast asleep without her.

"Krios." EDI chimes in, interrupting my meditations.

My throat feels dry from not talking for several hours. "Yes?" I stand to get some water from a bottle next to my cot.

"Vakarian would like to talk with you in the main gun room. He seems distracted." Her robotic voice seems to sound almost sad.

"Tell him that I'll be there."

My feet find their way to his room soon after. I have to take a few deep breaths. If he wants to talk about the commander I don't know what I will do. Thinking about her condition is hard enough, talking about it could kill my emotions.

I press the button to enter his room, and step forward until my entire body is inside.

Garrus doesn't turn to acknowledge my presence. "Krios." His voice is rougher than usual.

"I told you, Garrus, just call me Thane."

He pushes up from the controls and turns to look my harshly in the eyes. "I want nothing to do with you, and I want you off this damn ship."

"Garrus?"

"Don't you _fucking_ call me by that name. It is only Vakarian to you!" His eyes are furious, but if you look hard enough, it only masks the sadness in his soul.

"Is this about Shepard?" It has to be. Ever since I saved her, Kaidan, and Tali, people only talk to me if necessary. Well, them and a few teammates like Samara and Tali. If Kaidan didn't have to go back to the Allaince, then he would be here, too.

"What do you think?" His eyes quickly look at his gun, and then back at me. "You were the reason she isn't waking up right now. The reason she was hurt and almost killed! You just had to kill all those powerful people, make all those enemies. Why didn't you just kill yourself, you bastard?"

"I never wanted this! I don't deserve to even be breathing right now, but if Shepard hadn't saved me..." I can't imagine not knowing her.

"If she hadn't saved you then we would all be lucky." Garrus turns around and slams his fist into the calibrating systems, making an alarm go off. "I want you to spar with me tonight at twenty hundred hours. No leave."

I turn to leave without another word, and my subconscious leads my body into the Med-Bay. I have to feel hurt, I don't deserve to feel anything except it.

The doors open, leading my soul to its death. Her treated face, covered in gel and white wrappings, is still beautiful. Her exposed torso has a few stitches, probably from the surgery Dr. Chakwas did to keep her biotics at ease. Shepard's forearm has an IV underneath her skin, keeping her alive.

"Hello, Thane."

"Dr. Chakwas." I nod in her direction, not daring to take another step forward. "How is she?"

"Alive. The procedure went well and it wasn't her biotic implants that went off. It seems that she is the first human to actually possess the raw energy of biotic power. I want to keep her under medication, so that I can monitor her body. This secret about her ability is also on a strict Normandy basis. If anyone finds out, I'm afraid she would be tested and I don't want to see her hurt." She watches my tense body, trying to keep away from Shepard. "You can come closer to her, just don't touch anything."

"Yes ma'am." I am not going to take this opportunity lightly, so I walk slowly to her, savoring every step. When I was close to her bed, I see just how deep the scars were. Her gentle face looks tougher. _Is this what I did to you my Shepard?_

"As I said before, she should wake in a few days without the medicine."

The corners of my lips pull away from each other, and I turn to face Chakwas. "Thank you so much."

She nods and turns back to her duties on her computer. "I think that you should leave soon."

"Yes ma'am, just one more minute."

_What have I done to you, Shepard?_

* * *

After the few moments that Dr. Chakwas allotted me to be with Shepard, I decided that I shoud go talk to Tali. She might make this ache in my chest disappear for a few seconds.

"Krios, it's been a few days since I've seen you eat." Gardner speaks up from across the room.

I turn to face him, trying not to show him the pain that's inside me. "Don't worry about me."

"It's my priority and probably only sacrifice to this mission to make sure that everyone is fed. So you should at least eat some fruit." His face genuinely looks concerned for me.

I shake my head at him. "Don't worry about me." I repeat my words to Gardner, so that maybe he will shut up.

"Listen here lizard." He starts walking up to me, with a spatula in his hand. "I don't give a rat's ass about your past life. You saved Shepard, Tali, and Kaidan from getting killed; you even saved yourself in the process. Others on the ship are trying to put blame on someone for what happened to their C.O., and that just happens to be you. So I suggest you at least eat something before you go and get yourself killed trying to spar with Garrus."

I watch him closely for a few seconds, trying to understand if his words are true. Does he really think that I'm not the one to blame for what is happening to Shepard right now?

"I've already made some food for you because that's what Shepard would want me to do. She would want me to stop her crew members from fighting, but this fight tonight is going to be one in a billion. You better make it a good one, okay?

I chuckle at his words. "She always wanted to be there for when Garrus and I spared."

"Go get ready, Thane." Gardner pats my shoulder, and walks to back to the kitchen.

My feet refuse to move and I stay in place. _Shepard wanted to be here for this. I_ can't _do this._

* * *

*SHEPARD*

Burning ash and white dust coat the sky, making it appear as though it is raining embers. The damp soil wets my bare feet. I look around at the dying trees laid out in front of me, seeming to make a path for me. A crisp wind that smells of antiseptic wraps itself around my skin. I briefly look down to my body, showing medical tape and pads.

_What is this?_

"Shepard!" Screams of millions of people bring me from my thoughts. The screams come from all directions, sending my mind into all directions. But one keeps me searching for the source. One that makes my heart race with anticipation.

_Thane's._

His deep, subtly rough voice comes from down the path. I follow slowly, trying not to make the wrong move. Thane sounds like he's in pain; not physical pain, but emotional. _Are you okay?_

"I almost got you killed!" He beckons to me, deep from the dark and mysterious forest.

_I'm alive, Thane!_

"Look at you. You're dreaming about a burning forest. Your time is almost out. When all the trees have been calcined, you will be dead to the world. Your voice of reason in a world full of unsoundness will never be heard again because of me." I look around clueless, trying to find an answer out of the woods. "Why do you like the man that has killed so many for so little in return?"

_Because I've killed. My life has been nothing but death, my first memories are of people dying at my hand. That's why I believe in you so much, Thane._

There is no response from the forest. Fire bleeds alongside the falling soot, giving the illusion of a phoenix swooping in to take my life.

 _Thane!_ I scream into the now silent forest. My shouts seem to echo into the rain, receiving no response. _Thane you selfish bastard. You self-loathing ass! You aren't the only one who can hate yourself more than anything!_

My feet run. They run and they run until a root trips me. I fall face first into a pit of water. Liquid races its way down into my lungs; I start to choke.

I feel like I'm about to drown, but then I see his face fading. The drell's graceful features blend into the water and watch me drown. His emerald scales seem to glimmer in what looks like moonlight in the clear water. Strong forces repel my hands when I try and reach out to touch him. I feel my hands breaking under the pressure, and Thane just watches with a sad look. I want to scream at him; I want to tell him that he needs to bring me to the surface, wake me up, but I cannot. Rushing water will fill my lungs in a matter of seconds if I do now.

Milliseconds in the water feels like days. I try and try to get out, only to be forced back into the depths of what seems like the tears I've cried trying to get out. Much to my dismay, I start to drown in the water. Thane isn't around, but I see Dr. Chakwas swimming closer to me. She saves me, propelling me to break through to the surface. Liquid cascades off of my face and down my hair, dripping back into the puddle.

I quickly get out, only to see that I am dry and can breath in gulps of dying air. My eyes entertain me with the visions of the burning tress again, but this time, they are in a crescendo of heat. I turn around and run in the opposite direction, towards a light.

Not quite a light, but a blue orb. _E.D.I.?_ _Is that you?_ My bare feet bear blisters after running hard and fast towards my computer companion. With my heart trembling in my chest and my lungs weighing down my body, I yell for her. I scream bloody murder because she may be the only person to get me out of this Hell hole.

"-rt rate dropping." A second passes before she continues. "Give her another dose, doctor." A few moments pass, and she clearly has not noticed me.

What is going on? We're in a burning forest and she's talking to an invisible doctor.

"Her vitals are looking almost normal." I look around for someone else that could maybe help me, and I find that the forest has stopped its self torture.

Who is she talking to?

"She's waking up. Give her a sedative, she needs to continue healing."

Who is she talking about?

"Shepard is under control. I would advise you to tell Mordin about her episode..." E.D.I. continues, but I can't listen anymore.

She was talking about me.


	14. Three Little Pigs

*SHEPARD*

The flames rise up from the dirt and soil, surrounding every exit. I stand as a soldier among the dying and decaying world around me. I have nothing to fight for except my life, and even now I feel like that is worth nothing.

Before I can even think of an escape plan, the fire splits in two, creating a path. My feet feel blistered and sore as I walk to my next destination, finding a familiar apartment building with the words 'HAY' written in white paint across the door. It's still wet which leads me to think that it was painted recently, but by who?

The embers come closer, indicating a nearby enemy of smoke. I go with my gut and run towards the building, stopping before I collide with the door. Somehow I know that it's unlocked and I tap the door for it to open, finding safety in the dark room beyond it.

My hands help guide me along the walls to find the staircase. All I perceive is that I have to get to the roof. It had everything I need to escape from the blazing inferno below. When I find them, I have to use my hands and legs to climb, or else I will fall.

After I make it to what feels like the third level, light made its way towards me. As the light intensifies, I'm able to speed up until I'm at a full out run.

The hallway on the top floor is littered with bright lights everywhere I look, but I know the exit is at the end of the hallway. I cover my eyes from the blinding light, heading clumsily down the familiar hallway to a door.

It's more chaotic than before.

Large giants with the faces of criminal scum stretch out their hands towards me. I almost fall off and I have no clue where else to go because the door I had just come from disappeared. I bang on it and yell vulgar words at the top of my lungs, but I turn around and see the Normandy SR-1 coming around the top of the building, but instead of its name written on the side, all I can make out is the word 'MUD'.

The doors to the top of the line ship open and I hesitate only a few seconds before I push myself onto it, escaping the grasp of the giants trying to grab me from below. They completely demolish the building I was in, and I watch it fall to the ground.

I stare as my first real home crumbles to the ground in front of my eyes. I met the people that morphed my once malleable mind into the strong person I am today in those apartments.

Things like that you just don't forget.

The Normandy SR-1 flies away from the giants destroying it and continues towards the universe. I stay in the cockpit for a few minutes, not uttering a single word.

I decide to go down a level to see if Kaidan was there. My thoughts seem to carry me towards him, for I cannot feel my feet and I don't remember the climb down the stairs. Suddenly, he is simply there, looking in my eyes with one of his understanding looks. He lifts my chin towards him and passionately kisses me. His touch is soft and slow, keeping the passion in the greeting as much as possible.

As soon as he wraps me up in his arms and holds me tight to his chest, an explosion erupts from close by. I realize my eyes had closed during my encounter with Kaidan; flashes of light and fire shine through my eyelids, forcing them open. My crewmembers suddenly surround the area, trying to get to the escape pods or anywhere that can keep the cruel vacuum, of space away from them.

Before I can even register what was going on I've pulled my helmet onto my head, latching it into place on my armor. I turn back to try and find Kaidan, but he has already left. My eyes dart left and right, trying to see if I can catch a glimpse of black hair, a flash of brown eyes. I run up the stairs, watching as crew members rush around me. My legs stop in the middle of the stairs.

I've been hit with the shameful realization that I shouldn't be trying to escape. I _should_ be trying to help these people.

Somehow maneuvering around everyone on the stairs, I get back down to the level and rush to the elevator. Kaidan might have gone there to get the rest of the crew. As the elevator arrives, the doors open and Kaidan is there. I try to get to him, but another explosion causes my attention to fly from him, trying to pinpoint the exact area of danger.

My limbs are being pulled by space, out into death. My heart rate increases rapidly, and I try to control my breaths. Looking around for something to grab onto, I find nothing. The room is empty, everything that was there before is just _gone_. There isn't anything that can help me, so I just fall into the abyss.

I drift in space until I can't see the Normandy anymore. I look around, trying to see anything around me; all I see are stars in the distance. As soon as my suit reports that my oxygen levels are low, another ship comes close. I try and move my hands around, try to get their attention. The ship comes close, but keeps going until is passes me. "Come back! _Please_ help me!" I yell, knowing that they can't hear a single word of it.

Even though I know it shouldn't be happening, the ship turns around and comes back for me. Now that I see it more closely, it is the Normandy SR-2. The word 'BRICK' is scrawled repeatedly on its hull. I can hardly even tell that the Normandy is black because of the white words written all over it.

The side door opens, with no one inside it. I float towards it, towards my life. As my feet touch the ground the door closes, I push the air I didn't know I was holding out of my lungs. I laugh a little and shrug my shoulders. Walking forward, the doors open and Dr. Chakwas takes my hand and leads me to the med bay.

We walk briskly. "Shepard, lay down on the stretcher, I need to run some tests."

I do as she says and close my eyes. "This is really comfortable for a hospital bed." I laugh at my own stupid joke.

"Now Shepard, how are you feeling?"

Right as the question leaves her mouth, my body aches _everywhere_. Nothing feels right, everything screams at me. "Help me!"

* * *

I open my eyes and my mind to reality. The room is dark, meaning that almost everyone is asleep. "Doc!" I yell into the darkness. She has to be somewhere nearby.

I look around the bed, hoping to find a button for some type of pain killer or to call Dr. Chakwas. When I lift my hand, I feel something in it. Inspecting it to see what it is, I find a button for morphine. My other hand slams into it and after a few seconds, the pain has disappeared. I look at my arm and find an IV sticking out of it. I carefully remove it, hoping to not cause any more damage. After sitting up on the bed, I get up very slowly.

_I really hope Dr. Chakwas doesn't come in here and tell me to go back to bed. I can't stand another nightmare._

First things first, I need to go to my room. I don't have my Omni-Tool on me, so I can't check my inbox or other news feeds for information about the attacks. Halfway to the elevator, I look around. No one is here...that's odd. Usually there's at least a few people standing around eating or talking. I rush to the crew members quarters on this floor, finding only a few sleeping in their bunks.

After going to the elevator and pressing the button for the CIC, I try to find Joker. He's at his chair and watching surveillance of the Shuttle Bay. I watch only for a few seconds, seeing the crew crowded around Jack; it looks like they're taking bets. Thane and Garrus stand next to the spar ring, looking like they're about to go at eachother's throats. "Oh shit." I whisper to myself, forgetting entirely that Joker is there.

He swivels around and looks at me. " _Shepard_?" He stands up as quickly as his brittle bones will allow. "Oh fuck, that was not a good idea." His hands splay across the small of his back.

"What is this?" I point at the screen.

"Thane and Garrus are about to spar; Jack is just collecting bets for who the crew thinks is going to win." He shrugs it off, acting like it isn't the best hand-to-hand combat match of the century.

"I'm going down there. Don't tell anyone I'm awake, _especially_ not Chakwas or Mordin."

I turn around and walk away, not listening to anything he has to say to me. Besides, I couldn't have been out for _that_ long.

* * *

Before I make my way down to the Shuttle Bay, I stop at my room to grab some clothes and to see how bad the damage is. When I walk in front of the mirror, I see that I'm covered in bandages that I can't feel. There are scrapes and bruises all over my body. My hands brush against the cotton covering part of my face and I rip it off. The medi-gel has done a lot of work in repairing and fixing what was done, but there will be a few scars. I go to my closet and pick out some loose pants and a loose T-shirt to cover up from anyone seeing the damage.

I'm definitely just going to see my crew, I don't care about how I look. I just hope that they don't try and put me to sleep again.

After taking the elevator down to the Shuttle Bay and finding everyone's attention on the match, I feel everything tense up. _What if this is a really bad idea?_ I take a few steps out of the elevator and towards the crowd. Pushing my way forward, a few members start to notice me and go quiet. Their stares look more concerned than anything.

I hear punches being made from close-by, indicating that the match has already begun. I have to get closer, this is important. After pushing forward and making the crowd quiet, I get to the front. Thane and Garrus are too tangled up to notice me right away.

However, as soon as Thane looks away momentarily, his eyes meet mine and I see how much damage I've caused. I must have been out for _days_. He pushes Garrus out of the way and hugs me, not too tightly but just enough to let me know that he missed me.

"You're awake." He whispers softly into my ear. His arms push himself away, but just enough so that he can breath me in.

"Tell me that you're okay." I mistake my dreams for reality, realizing that nothing that happened while I was out had actually occurred to any of them.

"What's more important is that you're okay, Shepard." Everyone huddles around us, listening to my every word.

"How long have I been out?"

"Five days, Shepard. You should be in bed." Miranda answers.

"I'm not laying in that damned bed right now." I don't break eye contact with Thane.

"Get Shepard a chair! Her stubborn ass refuses to listen to me." Chuckles start to erupt from the crowd, drawing my attention to them. I let go of Thane.

"Is everyone okay? Where's Tali and Kaidan?"

"Shepard we're fine. You're the one everyone's really worried about." Tali says to me over everyone.

"Where are you? Come here." I feel an embrace from behind.

"Thanks Tali. Is Kaidan on the ship?"

"He left. He said he needed to get back to his duties. Of course he got patched up and everything, but he just couldn't stay."

I nod. "I understand." _I wish I could have seen him again before he left_.

Samara comes back with the chair and I sit in it. "Front row seat. Perfect." I mutter to myself.

With one last glance towards me, Thane walks back to Garrus, who has remained silent during the entire exchange. The two men get back into sparring positions, and the tension between them is clear.

While the animosity between the two men worries me, this is something I'm glad to have woken up to.


End file.
